Naruto: Shinigami No Ken
by Egghead
Summary: Naruto/Bleach Xover: The lines of good and evil are now blurred as friends becomes enemies and enemies become friends. Follow Naruto in the next chapter of his destiny as a shinigami. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or any of it's characters
1. Death And Rebirth

**Naruto: Shinigami No Ken**

**(Naruto and Bleach Crossover: The lines of good and evil are now blurred as friends becomes enemies and enemies become friends. Follow Naruto in the next chapter of his destiny as a shinigami of Seiteirei)**

**Chapter One: Death And Rebirth**

"Why is it so dark?"

These were the thoughts of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around him, seeing nothing but blackness everywhere.

"Arghh my head.... It feels like I've been to one of Gama Oyabun's marathon drinking sessions." The blonde haired jinchuuriki mutters to himself as he held his head and tried to remember the events before he had apparently blacked out.

"Oh yeah.... Now I remember...." Naruto said to himself as he recalled in grief. Members of Akatsuki together with their subgroup Hawk led by his former teammate and missing nin Uchiha Sasuke had invaded Konoha in order to retrieve him so they could extract Kyubi. Of course, he and his soldiers had met them in battle but there had been many casualties on both sides before reinforcements from allied villages could arrive to assist Konoha.

In the end, it was down to a final battle between him and Sasuke and the last thing he remembered was both he and Sasuke had charged up their signature jutsus and in a replay of their last encounter at the Valley Of The End years ago, had rushed towards each other with every intention to kill.

Apparently, this time he lost.

"So you're finally awake." A deep voice which sounded a bit muffled spoke to him.

Naruto snaps his head around and tried to locate the source of the voice. But as he moved his head, he could hear the rattle of a chain and when he looks down, he sees it. A length of chain attached to a sort of cork embedded on his chest. He tries to pull off the chain but the voice speaks to him again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you boy."

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell is with this damned chain on my chest?" Naruto demanded.

The owner of the voice steps into view and Naruto tried hard not to stare at the imposing figure which stood before him. The figure was easily over seven feet tall and wore a white haori over black robes, armored shoulder pads, bracers and heavy boots. But the most prominent thing about him is the bucket shaped shaped helmet which covered his entire head except for the thin slit around it for him to see as well as what seemed like a katana which was sheathed at his side.

"That is what remains of the chains which bound you to the world of the living. If you try to pull that off, you will only succeed in accelerating the chain's deterioration which will serve to quicken your descent into madness." The large figure said. Looking at the chain, Naruto could see that the chain was indeed slowly shortening. "As for my identity, I'm the Seventh Division captain of the Thirteen Division Imperial Guards, Komomura Saijin. I'm a shinigami."

"A Shinigami?!?" Naruto asks incredilously. "Whoa whoa woah, back up there a bit buddy. You talk as if there's more then one of you Komomura San. No offense but how can that be possible when I know for a fact that there's just one shinigami."

"A common misconception." The identified Komomura Saijin replied. "There are thirteen squads of shinigami in Seireitei Uzumaki Naruto and I just happened to be the captain of one of those squads."

"Thirteen squads of.... Hey wait a minute! How'd you know my name?" Naruto asks suspiciously.

The large figure was silent for a moment before he replied. "I make it a point to know the person I was sent to exorcise. Especially someone who is a potential recruit to the shinigami academy."

"If you know so much about me, then you should also know of my rather.... Unique condition." Naruto stated.

"Ah yes...." Komomura said in understanding. "You're a jinchuuriki. A human sacrifice that was used to seal away one of the tailed beast. And not just any tailed beast but the strongest one of them all, Kyubi No Kitsune. That was the reason why that group called Akatsuki attacked your village was it not?"

"Yeah. If it wasn't for that damned furball in me, they would've left Konoha alone." Naruto stated quietly as he hung his head down.

"But you did manage to defeat all of them." Komomura pointed out. "You defended your village like a leader should and THAT is to be admired."

"But at what cost?" Naruto asks sadly. "A lot of good people died. A lot of my friends...."

"If it's any consolation, granting that they haven't done anything heinous during their lives, I know exactly where they're going." Komomura said as he unsheathed his sword. "That is also the place where you're going."

Before Naruto could answer, he hears a loud roar as a pair of gigantic black wraiths with chalk white faces, needle point noses and a hole in the middle of their bodies appears in front of them.

"Tsk.... They found us already." Komomura grunted. "And a pair of Menos Grande no less."

Naruto leaps back and starts to reach for a weapon in his pouch but discovered that he didn't have any. "What the hell are those monsters?"

"That is one of the things you might've become if your chain totally disappeared." Komomura answered. "That is a Hollow or more specifically, a fusion of several Hollows, a Menos Grande. But to have a pair of them follow us here must mean that you've got some exceptionally strong reaitsu in you boy."

"I'm glad you're impressed and all but what are we going to do with those?" Naruto asks.

"Don't worry. I'll handle them. This will also be an excellent opportunity for you to see first hand, another aspect of what being a shinigami is all about." Komomura said as he faces the pair of Menos Grande and raises his sword.

"Roar! Tenken!" Komomura growls out as he swings his sword down. Out of nowhere, a gigantic hand wielding a sword appears and mimics the shinigami's movements, slicing one of the hollows in half right down the middle. Komomura then takes a large step forward and a gigantic foot appears and mimics his movements, stomping the other hollow into oblivion.

Naruto was rendered speechless by the enormous show of power. In a matter of seconds, the huge shinigami had crushed the monsters like they were nothing and didn't even look winded. Exactly how strong was he?

"That was SOOOOO cool!!!" Naruto exclaimed. "You've gotta teach me how to do that!!!"

"That was nothing. When you enter the shinigami academy, you will learn to achieve similar feats especially when you finally materialize your zanpaktou." Komomura stated, raising his sword.

"Zanpaktou? You mean your sword?" Naruto asks.

"Yes." Komomura answers. "And as you may have seen, it is a major source of our powers as shinigamis. Time is running short, I have to exorcise you now and send you to Soul Society." Komomura said as he prepares to tap the butt of his zanpaktou to Naruto's forhead and perform the Konsho. But then, Naruto holds out his hand.

"Wait a minute Komomura San. Before I go, can I.... Go see my home one last time?" Naruto asks somberly. Komomura nods his understanding. The boy needed some closure and he wasn't about to deny him that.

"Of course...." Komomura said as he whisks him away to Konoha where they arrive just in time to witness the funeral of those who had fallen in battle against Akatsuki which included Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo, Mitarashi Anko, Hyuga Hiashi, Higarushi Tenten, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzaka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura and of course, the Rokudaime Hokage himself, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto watches as his surrogate mother and predecessor Tsunade who had once again taken up the mantle of Hokage, struggle to keep her composure as she presided over the ceremony. But it was a losing battle because of massive loss dealt to Konoha.

The survivors weren't faring any better.

Shizune was openly weeping because even though they weren't related by blood, she had once again lost people whom she considered as siblings in Naruto and Sakura.

The ever stoic Shino's eyes watered with unshed tears as he grieved the deaths of his two teammates and some of his closest friends.

Neji screwed his eyes shut hoping it would help hold back his tears but to no avail. The loss of Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Hiashi and Naruto was almost too much for even him to bear.

Hanabi wailed in Konohamaru's arms as all pretense of dignity was forgotten. She was now truly the sole heir to the Main Family. But at such a terrible price.

Konohamaru was no stranger to grief. But the loss of his sensei and surrogate brother Naruto hit him just as hard as when he lost his grandfather and uncle.

Chouji was on his knees in front of Shikamaru's and Ino's pictures as repeatedly pounded the ground and cursed his inability to protect his closest friends.

Yamato, Ebisu and Ibiki had lost comrades in the line of duty before, but not in such a massive scale as this. It was difficult to accept.

Mournful howls from the Inuzaka kennels as well as from the surviving Inuzaka clan members present, grieving for the deaths of one of their own as well as their packmate's comrades.

Sai didn't pretend he knew what his comrades must be feeling right now nor did he try to. But he could certainly respect the sacrifice Naruto and the others made.

Kurenai stood with her young son who cried at the passing of his sensei. Another promise which would not be fulfilled because of war.

Maito Gai was a broken man. First it was his rival Kakashi. Now, not only did he lose a pair of prized students, he also lost a young man whom he considered as a surrogate son.

Iruka was inconsolable. A lot of his ex students who were his pride and joy had been lost. But the death of his surrogate son, Naruto had hit him the hardest because of their bond with one another.

And finally, there was Tsunade who looked as world weary as she felt. Dan, Nawaki, Sarutobi Sensei, Jiraiya and now Naruto. Her life was just one tragedy after another and she wondered if her bad luck in gambling extended to her personal life as well.

Naruto wanted to touch her face. He wanted to reassure her that everything was alright and they were all in a better place.

But in his current condition, he was just unable to do that.

His only consolation was the massive turnout of the villagers and shinobis as well as friends and allies from other countries like Gaara, Inari and Shion who came to pay tribute to him and the others who had sacrificed their lives to protect his village.

"They all finally see you for what you truly are Naruto." A whisper said in his ear. But as he turned around, he could see no one but the shinigami who stood a respectful distance away from him.

_"Was that a hallucination?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he looks back at the funeral. _"Being dead is starting to play tricks on my mind."_ Naruto thought as the massive shinigami who called himself Komomura Saijin walks up besides the ex Hokage.

"You seem to be well loved by all for there to be this much people in your funeral." Komomura commented.

"Nah. It wasn't always that way. But you'd know that wouldn't you since you DID study my background." Naruto said. "Besides, this isn't just for me. It's also for the others who have fallen in the battle against Akatsuki. Speaking of which, where are the others?"

"Depending on their actions during their lives, they're either being sent to Soul Society or exorcised to.... Another place by my collegues." Komomura answered. "What about you? Are you ready to go now?"

Naruto gives Konoha one last look and mutters a quick "See you later guys." before turning to Komomura. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Very well then." Komomura said as he taps the butt of his zanpaktou to the blonde's forehead. "I'll see you on the other side." Komomura stated as he watched the blonde vanish in a shimmer of light before he brings out what seemed to be a cellular phone which looks positively tiny in his massive hand and spoke into it.

"Number Seven to Welcome Wagon. The subject is on his way now." He reported.

"Copy that Number Seven. We'll be expecting him at the reception." A lazy voice answers over the phone and pauses before asking. "And what of Kyubi?"

"In a manner of speaking, still sealed within the subject and won't be an issue for a long while. At least not until he graduates from the shinobi academy." Komomura answered.

"I see...." Another pregnant pause. "I still don't know why you don't want to tell him the truth. He has a right to know." The voice stated.

"He's not ready to know yet." Komomura stated bluntly. "Besides, he's always been his own man who does things according to his own beliefs so telling him the truth probably won't make much of a difference anyways."

The voice at the other end chuckles at this. "Hehehe, I guess you're right about that. I can't wait to see what he can accomplish here in Soul Society."

(Meanwhile)

Sasuke was angry as hell.

The dobe had upstaged him once again.

Their final clash had happened once before during the time he had left Konoha.

Back then, Naruto did not go for the killing blow even when the opportunity presented itself and instead opted to scratch his hiate. The act by itself was an insult to him.

And now, judging from the way he saw nothing but darkness all around, he assumed that he had lost their final clash as well and had died.

Now he was stuck here in this vast limbo of darkness with nothing but a rapidly deteriorating chain on his chest.

"Kukuku…. I never thought I'd see you here Sasuke Kun." A voice speaks to him.

Sasuke snaps his head back and sees the familiar silhouette of a man who he trained under while he were still alive. The only vivble part of him was his reptilian eyes.

"Orochimaru…. I thought I killed you?" Sasuke growls out.

"That you did Sasuke Kun but as you can see, in death I was reborn." He said cryptically.

"What are you doing here then?" Sasuke asks.

"I came here bearing news and an offer." Orochimaru answers. Uzumaki Naruto is now in Soul Society and will be training to become a shinigami. If you still wish to see him destroyed, I can help you with it."

"And what's in it for you?" Sasuke asks suspiciously.

Orochimaru smiles at this. "In return, you will assist me and my new collegues in our cause. You have tremendous potential which I do not wish to waste. It will be like old times."

Sasuke thought about this. He had nothing to lose and the offer of power was too tempting for him. For the second time in his life/afterlife, he chose to follow Orochimaru.

"_The next time we meet Naruto, I WILL destroy you."_

Author's Notes: Alright boys & girls, here is the first chapter of my brand-spanking-new Xover of Naruto & Bleach. I sincerely hope you guys enjoy. As usual, R&R pls.


	2. Reunions

**Chapter 2: Reunions**

Naruto blinks his eyes in confusion as he reforms in a blindingly white room. The last thing he remembered was Komomura performing what he called Konso on him by tapping his head with his sword in order to send him to a place called Soul Society. After that, he knew no more.

By force of habit, Naruto surveys his surroundings for any possible advantages or escape routes in case of a fight. But it was just one plain white room with no furnishings or windows to speak of and the only opening seems to be the door in front of him.

He slowly edges towards the door and warily touches it. Fnding nothing wrong with it, he slowly opens the door and walks through it. He smiles widely as he sees the people waiting for him on the other side. Three people whom he had not expected to see again.

"It has been a while, hasn't it Naruto?" Sarutobi Hiruzen said with a kind smile.

_"Old Sandaime ojiisan."_ Naruto thought to himself fondly. He had taken care of him while he was still a child and was the closest thing Naruto had as a family before he entered the academy. His death had him hit rather hard and his only consolation was that Ojiisan had managed to singlehandedly derail Orochimaru's plans for almost another decade.

Naruto turns his head and smiles at the person besides the ex Sandaime Hokage.

"Yo. Good of you to finally join us Naruto." Hatake Kakashi said, giving his customary greeting to the blonde ex jinchuuriki with an eye smile.

"_Kakashi Sensei.... You've still got that blasted mask on here."_ Naruto mused looking at the other person besides Iruka whom he consdered as a father figure when he was still alive. Kakashi's guidance during his formative years as a greenhorn genin helped shape him into the man he became. Kakashi had been killed in action a few years before him in a botched mission against Akatsuki when he took a fatal blow from Pein that was meant for the blonde and later died in Naruto's arms. That moment still haunted him to this day.

His eyes then turn to the last person in the group. A person whom he had not seen since that fateful mission in Wave Country while he was still a gennin.

"We meet again, Naruto Kun." Haku said with a small bow.

"_Haku...."_ Though the Ex Mist nin had been an adversary during his mission in Wave Country, he was also the person who shaped and solidified Naruto's resolve to protect people whom he deemed to be precious to him which, at the time, he seem to have been sorely lacking.

All three of them wore the same black robes which Komomura wore but without the white haori and each were also armed with a zanpaktou of their own. Though Sarutobi also had a badge on his left arm with the kanji for 'One'.

"Jiisan... Kakashi Sensei... Haku..." Naruto whispered, slowly walking towards the three and only when he neared Sarutobi did he allow all the feelings he kept bottled up loose. All the pain and anguish he felt losing his friends and love ones as well as what he felt was his inability to defend his village just overwhelmed Naruto as he sank to his knees in front of Sarutobi with tears streaming down his face.

"I failed you Haku.... I failed you, Kakashi Sensei.... And most of all, I failed you Sandaime Jiisan." Naruto sobbed. "How could I call myself Hokage if I'm not even able to protect the ones I love let alone my own village?"

The three looks at each other sadly before looking back at Naruto.

"Naruto...." Naruto felt himself being lifted back to his feet by the Sandaime. "....On your feet Uzumaki Naruto. You've got absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. You did what ANY Hokage would've done and I'm very proud of you."

"But I got a lot of my friends killed because of Kyubi. If I weren't there in the first place, Akatsuki wouldn't have tried attacking Konoha." Naruto exclaimed.

"You don't know that for sure." Kakashi replied sternly. "Akatsuki would've attacked Konoha sooner or later just to prove a point anyways. Besides, I'm sure none of your friends blame you for what happened to them. I certainly don't."

"But I could've done more." Naruto stated as he hung his head down.

Haku then steps up and puts a hand in Naruto's shoulder. "Stop beating yourself up over it. You did everything you could and that more then anyone could ask for. Besides, in a way I envy you. You've found so many people whom you cherish and cherishes you."

Naruto didn't have any for this. Instead, he got back up to his feet, wiped his tears and gave the men in front of him a small smile. "Thanks guys, I needed that. I guess I was just trying to reassure myself that everything that happened in my life wasn't a lie."

"My boy, if there's one thing I've learned in my previous lifetime and in my current is that everything has a purpose." Sarutobi said with a smile of his own. "You just have to find out exactly what it is."

"I guess you're right." Naruto stated then adds. "And judging by your clothings, you guys also chose to be shinigamis, huh? Does that mean Ero Sanin also became a shinigami?"

Sarutobi scowls at this and Kakashi took the opportunity and answered for the ex Hokage. "Jiraiya Sama has been.... Trained in the ways of being a shinigami but chose not to become one. He says he's too much of a free spirit to be constrained."

"In other words, he's just too damned lazy and doesn't want anybody bossing him around." Naruto said with a grin.

"You don't have to become one if you don't want to either Naruto Kun." Haku adds with a serious tone of voice. "Kami knows you've earned peace many times over. But we could sure use your strength in the Gotei Thirteen."

Naruto took all of three seconds to thinks about it before he shakes his head. "Nah... Civilian life or rather, afterlife wouldn't really suit me. I love getting into trouble too much and Jiisan and Kakashi Sensei could attest to that. Besides, being a shinigami sounds like an interesting challenge and you know I'm not somebody who backs down from anything."

"Excellent." Sarutobi said. "Then we will now go see the leader of the Gotei Thirteen. And he seems quite anxious to meet you."

Naruto nods at this and looks at Haku and Kakashi who said. "Don't worry. We'll meet up with you later and we'll bring the others with us."

Naruto instantly knew whom Kakashi was talking about. He'll get to see the friends and comrades who fell before him and he could hardly wait. But first they had to see the leader of the Gotei Thirteen.

"Now let us be off Naruto." Sarutobi said and places a hand in his shoulder. After a sudden rush of wind, they were now in front of a huge door that seems as big as a Rashamon gate.

"Whoa!! That was quick. How'd we get here so fast?" Naruto asks.

"I used shunpo to transport us here. You might say it's like our shunshin no jutsu but only better." Sarutobi answers making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Awesome!! You've gotta teach me that move Ojiisan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sarutobi chuckles at Naruto's enthusiasm as he answers. "All in due time Naruto Kun. But first...."

Sarutobi then proceeds to knock at the large door before a voice calls out. "Enter." Much to Naruto's surprise, it took very little effort on the part of Sarutobi to open the gigantic, heavy looking door. Both he and Naruto then enters through the door where Naruto immediately sees Komomura who nods silently at him in acknowledgement standing besides another shinigami who also wore a white haori over his black shinigami unifor which meant he was also a captain. This one looked even older then Sarutobi himself, had scars on his bald head, had a long, flowing beard that was neatly tied and held an old wooden cane in front of him.

Naruto instantly knew why this old man was the leader of the Gotei thirteen. It was the way he carried himself and as well as the stifling power that seemed to emenate from him even though he was obviously supressing it. Heck, his mere presence made him almost want to get down on his knees and bow down to him.

Almost.

Sarutobi then walks up to him and bows to him in respect. "Yamamoto Soutaichou, here is the boy I have told you about. Naruto, this is the leader of the Gotei Thirteen and the captain of my division, Soutaichou Yamamoto Genryuusai." Naruto merely bows at the old shinigami.

"Good work Sarutobi." Yamamoto said, studying the blonde in front of him as Sarutobi took his place besides the shinigami called Yamamoto. "So you're the human sacrifice for Kyubi No Kitsune. My vice-captain Sarutbi has told me much about you." He rumbled.

Naruto's eyes widens at the mention of the nine tailed beast and was instantly on edge.

"Calm down Naruto and don't look so surprised." Komomura stated. "After all, it was by Yamamoto Soutaichou's power that the Kyubi was sealed into you."

"W-What?!? You mean to tell me that the creepy looking ghoul that's supposed to be the shinigami is him?!?"

"Naruto!!" Sarutobi exclaimed, scandalized.

Yamamoto chuckles at the blonde's antics and said. "Oh it's quite all right Sarutobi." The old shinigami said as he looks at Naruto while bringing out what seemed like a mask clutching a dagger between it's fangs with a wig attatched to it. "By any chance, is this the 'ghoul' you were refering to?"

"Yeah that's it." Naruto said. "You mean to tell me that all this time, it was a mask?"

"Indeed it is." Yamamoto said. "It is a ceremonial mask and together with the sealing dagger are necessary tools for the sealing ritual which only the leader of the Gotei Thirteen has the authority and ability to perform when he is summoned to the mortal plane. But enough about me Uzumaki Naruto. I am here with a proposition for you."

"Proposition?" Naruto asked with a small frown. "What kind of proposition?"

"I have been informed that you wish to become a shinigami, correct?" Yamamoto asks.

Naruto nods at this.

"And you have also been told that in order to become a shinigami, you need to attend our academy, right?" Yamamoto asks again.

Naruto nods at this again but this time, with a small frown as he asks. "No offense old man but is there a point to all these questions?"

Komomura made a move to admonish Naruto but Yamamoto stops him with a gesture.

"I'll get straight to the point then." Yamamoto said, his voice businesslike. "In your past lives, you and your friends were combat specialists and warriors without equal and even though you've passed on, you've still retained your skills and experience even though you don't have access to your techniques anymore. Frankly speaking, placing you or any of your other allies who wishes to be a shinigami in the academy would be a tremendous waste of resources."

Yamamoto then steps down from his spot and walks over to Naruto. "So I propose that you and your friends will be taking crash courses from members of the Gotei Thirteen to bring your knowledge and skills up to shinigami standards. This method will be much more difficult then the standard academy curriculum. But if successful, we will be able to welcome you all to the ranks of the Gotei Thirteen within a year."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at this. "This all seems awfully convenient if you ask me. What's the catch?"

"Perceptive." Yamamoto grunted. "It's simply because we need more skilled warriors in our ranks. And though I am not allowed to divulge any more details, I CAN tell you that not long ago the Gotei Thirteen lost five captains and three vice captains as well as the captain and vice captain of the Kido Corps and a number of veteran shinigamis in an inexplicable occurance. We have yet to recover from the massive loss of irreplaceable personell."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at the revelation and studies the carefully schooled features of the Captain General and Sarutobi as well as the body language of Komomura. Years of experience told him that though they were being sincere in their beliefs, they still weren't telling him the whole story either.

"That's a lot of skilled personell to lose all at once to a single inexplicable occurance old man. I'm no fool and I think you're still keeping something from me. But as one leader to another, I can understand your need to do so." Naruto stated. "I'm just a newcomer here and you still don't know if you can totally trust me and I'd do the same if I was in your position."

Naruto then gives Yamamoto a severe look and continued. "If you were any other person, I'd probably tell you to go to hell. But since Sandaime Jiisan seems to hold you in high regards, I'll trust his judgement. I'll go along with this on the condition that once you deem me trustworthy enough, you'll tell me everything you know about what happened."

"Agreed." Yamamoto rumbled after a moment's silence. He cracks open one eye as he stares at Naruto. "I also sincerely hope that Sarutobi's faith in you is not misplaced."

Naruto gives the old Shinigami a foxy grin. "I'd like to think it's not. Sarutobi Jiisan knows that I'm a guy who keeps my word no matter what. That's always been my way when I was still alive and I don't see any reason why that should change even in death."

Yamamoto chuckles at this. "That is comforting to know Uzumaki Naruto. Very well, you and your allies will begin three days from now to give you time to acclimatize yourselves here. But you better be ready for some hard training under some of the strictest taskmasters you can ever meet in life or in death."

"Bring it then." Naruto declared confidently. "I've survived wars, bloodthirsty bijuus, coups and revenge obsessed ex teammates. I can take whatever it is your taskmasters can dish out and then some."

"Be careful what you wish for Uzumaki Naruto." Komomura said in an amused tone of voice. "Because you and your friends just might get it."

"Speaking of friends...." Naruto said, looking around. "You said they were also here. So where are the they?"

"You'll meet them right now with another.... Acquaintance, Naruto." Sarutobi said with a small frown. "If that is all right with you Yamamoto Soutaichou."

Yamamoto nodded. "Our business here has concluded, Sarutobi. You may take him to see his friends now."

Sarutobi bows at his captain and goes out together with Naruto, leaving Komomura with the Captain General who looks at the massive Seventh Division captain.

"You are certain that not revealing what you know of his heritage now is the correct course of action, Saijin?" The old shinigami asks.

"Yes Genryuusai Dono." Komomura answered sadly to the man whom he owed so much to. "Naruto already have so much on his mind so he doesn't need that to confuse him even further. I will tell him when the time is right."

(With Sarutobi and Naruto)

As the two ex Konoha nins were walking along a row of buildings within Soul Society, Naruto asks Sarutobi a question.

"Jiisan. You didn't tell me you were the vice captain of the First Division." Naruto said.

"Actually, I'm one of the two vice captains of the First Division." Sarutobi clarified. "Normally, there should only be one vice captain per division but since our division has so much responsibilities and given Yamamoto Taichou's relatively advanced age, there was a need to appoint a second vice captain to help ease the burden."

"It must be cool being the vice captain of the Gotei Thirteen's leader." Naruto said then adds with a smile. "If you exclude the paperwork involved that is."

Sarutobi chuckles at this. "How very true. Anyways, we are here." He said as he stops in front of what seemed to be a barracks type building. "They're all in here Naruto. Go on in."

"I don't know Jiisan." Naruto said tentatively. "I mean, won't they blame me for their deaths? As Hokage, I AM somehow responsible for sending them to their demise."

"I was responsible for sending hundreds of nins to their deaths. And yet I move on no matter how much it pains me." Sarutobi said, placing a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder. "That was an unfortunate part of our responsibilities as Hokage. To assign our soldiers missions with the full knowledge that it may be their last. They all knew the inherent danger of their duties and responsibilities as did all your friends. You were doing what they expected a good Hokage would do and they won't hold you accountable for it."

"Thanks Jiisan." Naruto said gratefully. "Coming from you, that means a lot to me." Naruto then opens the door and enters the barracks.

Naruto smiles as he walks inside takes a mental headcount of his friends and love ones present.

He could see Izumo and Kotetsu chatting amicably, inseperable even in death. The two newly promoted jounins and childhood friends had been spending their final shift as gate guards when Akatsuki invaded Konoha and were consequently the first ones to fall in battle trying to buy the rest of the village some time to prepare for the enemy.

Shikamaru and Ino were in another corner of the barracks with their former sensei Asuma who had died many years ago and was, predictably also a shinigami from his choice of attire and the sword which hung from his belt. The lazy Nara had been his right hand man when Naruto was still Hokage while Shikamaru's wife Ino had just taken her father's spot in the interrogation department under Morino Ibiki. Both she and Shikamaru had been mortally wounded battling Pein's summoned creatures.

There was also Higarushi Tenten and Rock Lee from Team Gai who were talking to Kakashi. The female weapon specialist and the taijutsu expert were among the first ones to engage Akatsuki in battle. Last Naruto heard, Tenten had singlehandedly defeated and killed the ex Mist swordsman Hoshigami Kisame but had later succumbed to her injuries while Rock Lee had literally fought to his death due to him opening all the Gates in his body and took out nearly half of the Akatsuki's powerful minions.

And of course, his eyes falls on two of the most important women of his life who were currently chatting with Haku and Kakashi.

Haruno Sakura had been everything that Tsunade had came to expect from her apprentice. Highly skilled, stubborn tenacity and freakishly strong. And this was why Tsunade had awarded her with the title of the new Slug Sanin in recognition of her abilities. Sadly, when Akatsuki attacked, they had invaded the hospita first and Sakura was among the casualties. But to her credit, she had killed Suigetsu of Team Hawk as well as Akatsuki's Zetsu and her last conscious act before she was killed at the hands of the traitor Uchiha Sasuke was to give the last of her chakra to an injured Shizune.

And of course, there was the love of his life, the former Hyuga Hinata whom he had married only a few months before. Naruto had sent her back to the Hyuga's main compound thinking she's be safe there and not knowing that Tobi and Juugo would be there. Hinata and her father died alongside each other fighting the diabolic duo but not before killing the seemingly immortal Juugo and forcing Tobi to retreat due to the injuries he had sustained.

And it was fittingly Hinata who first noticed Naruto coming into the bunker.

"Naruto Kun!!!" Hinata cried happily as she ran towards her husband. But as she moved towards him, Naruto saw another person wearing the uniform of a shinigami just behind Sakura, Kakashi, Haku and Hinata. A person whose mere presence made his blood boil.

Without thinking, he rushes past Hinata and charges towards the person.

"IIITTTAAACCCHHHIII!!!!"

Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoy the 2nd chapter of my new story. As usual, R&R.

Now then, on to other things. I know it's still a little too early for it, but I'd like ideas for zanpaktous for all the Naruto characters as shinigamis or as arrancars. I've already got a few ideas but I'd love your imputs as well. Please PM it to me if possible. Peace out!!


	3. Loss And Gains

**Chapter 3: Losses And Gains**

"ITACHIIII!!!!"

The blonde ex-jinchuuriki displayed impressive natural speed as he leaps out with full intention of strangling the elder Uchiha. For his part, the ex Akatsuki member merely looks on dispassionately as Naruto comes closer.

But just as sudden as he moves against Itachi, Naruto finds himself restrained by Sarutobi, Kakashi and Asuma.

Naruto glares at Itachi before looking at the ones who stopped him. "Jiisan... Kakashi Sensei... Asuma San... What the hell are you guys doing. Itachi Teme is over there!!"

"We know he's there Naruto." Kakashi said with a small frown.

"Then why the hell are you stopping me?" Naruto demanded.

It was Asuma who answers him. "Because, as hard as it may be for you to believe, he's really on our side."

There was silence as Naruto took this information in. He then turns towards the three elder ex-ninjas, his expression of disbelief turning into one of cold fury. "What do you mean he's on our side? Is this some kind of sick joke? Have you forgotten what he did to his clan? What he put Sasuke through? And why is he even here? I thought this was a paradise for the souls who deserve peace?" Kakashi and Asuma looks at each other uncomfortably before turning to Sarutobi who sighs in resignation.

"I suppose the time is right to tell all of you the truth Naruto. The REAL truth behind the Uchiha Massacre." Sarutobi said in a serious tone of voice as he steps forward.

"The truth behind the Uchiha Massacre?!? What are you talking about old man?" Naruto asks bitterly. The blonde feels the presence of his friends besides him and feels Hinata's hand slip into his and squeezing reassuredly.

"Uchiha Itachi murdered the entire Uchiha clan on my orders Naruto Kun." Naruto and the other newly deceased Konoha nins looked shocked at the ex Sandaime's explanation. Naruto was the first to shake off his shock and he grimly regarded the man he considered his surrogate grandfather as though he was somebody else. "Better start talkin' old man. And start talkin' quick."

And talk Sarutobi did. He tells them of the Uchiha clan's plan to launch a coup so they could return to the point in their clan's history where they held much power and when their eyes had the power to control even the great tailed beasts. An action could've led to a destructive civil war and eventual downfall of Konoha.

It had been Uchiha Itachi who reported the treachery to the Sandaime. So the decision was made by then Sandaime Hokage, his two associates Koharu and Homura and Danzo to execute the entire clan. But of course, if it had been made known that massacre was sanctioned by the higher ups, it would've been a scandal unlike any other in the elemental countries.

So then ANBU captain Uchiha Itachi volunteered to be the one to 'execute' his own clan and take the consequences of his actions, even if it meant becoming a missing nin. His only condition was to leave his younger brother alive At the same time, he would infiltrate Akatsuki who had then been recruiting members and had been slowly gaining power and influence in order to keep tabs on the fledging group.

After Sarutobi's explanation, the recently arrived ex Konoha nins sported various reactions.

Izumo and Kotetsu were looking to and from the Sandaime and Itachi while shaking their heads.

Shikamaru's normally lathergic eyes were narrowed dangerously.

His wife Ino had her arms crossed and looked disgusted by what she heard.

Tenten's hand was visibly twitching which was a sure sign that she was agitated.

The normally rambatious Lee was silent and had a serious look of disapproval on his face.

Hinata's pale eyes were wide with disbelief. But her expression also held a great deal of anger.

But it was the reactions of Sakura and Naruto which troubled Sarutobi the most.

Sakura had sank on her knees upon hearing the explanation and started off with a look of utter incomprehension on her face. Eventually, she broke down and had tears streaming down from her eyes as she started screaming "Why?". Fortunately, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were there to console her.

Naruto looked impassive enough. But one could tell that he was shaking with fury from how his fingernails dug into his palm and the way he bit his lip til it bled. If Sarutobi didn't know any better, he could swear that the blonde was under Kyubi's influence from the way his blue eyes were flashing red.

"I don't understand it." Sakura cried. "So all this time that Sasuke Kun suffered was because of a decision you made regarding his clan? It doesn't make any sense."

"So let me get this straight." Shikamaru spoke. "The Uchiha Clan wanted to overthrow you so they could go back to their heyday and this guy...." The lazy genius gestures towards Itachi. "....Told you about it. In your infinite wisdom, you decide to kill off the entire clan to prevent this from happening again. I'm sorry for saying so Sandaime Sama but that reasoning just seems a little too weak to justify wholesale murder."

"You are mistaken Shikamaru. What we decided to do wasn't murder but an execution. You all have to understand that too many of the Uchiha Clan were involved in the betrayal so there was simply no other alternative." Sarutobi stated.

"BULLSHIT!!!" Naruto exclaimed. "I can't accept that because there's ALWAYS a better way. You just weren't looking hard enough. You threw away all those innocent lives on the stupid pretense of keeping Konoha safe and secure. Jiisan, with that way of thinking, you're no better then Danzo or Orochimaru Teme." Naruto said stepping up face to face with Sarutobi.

"You and Sakura should know better then anyone else what kind of difficult decisions a leader had to make." Sarutobi answered, looking at Naruto eye to eye. "As a doctor, there are times where Sakura has to make a decision on who lives and who dies. We as Hokages also have that burden from the time we were appointed. We constantly have to weigh the needs of the many as well as the needs of the few."

Sarutobi then steps back and turns around. "While I'll admit that it my decision regarding the Uchiha clan may not have been the best course of action at the time, it was our only option and my conscience will have to bear the burden of knowing I had a hand in killing every man, women and children of an entire clan. Both the innocent AND the guilty. Not even my students knew about this while I was still alive."

Sarutobi then turns around and places a hand on Naruto's shoulders before looking at each and everyone present. "I've never given any of you a reason to doubt me and I'm not about to start now. Know that everything I did had the best interest of Konoha in mind no matter how badly others may think of it. I just ask that you place your trust in me once again."

Naruto had considerably calmed down after hearing this though the thought that the man he considered as a grandfather was one of those responsible for one of the most heinous acts in Konoha's history still sickened him.

"They also say that the road to hell is paved with good intentions." Naruto quipped. "But seeing as this isn't hell and you're right here in front of me, I guess you must've done the right thing somehow no matter how wrong it may sound."

Naruto then walks over to Sakura who was still being comforted by Ino, Tenten and Hinata but had stopped crying and kneels down in front of her. "Get up Sakura. We've always known deep inside that Sasuke would choose the darker path to achieve his goals." Naruto stated. "I guess we were just fooling ourselves thinking we could convince him against making that choice."

"I know Naruto. But even after hearing that, I still feel we haven't done enough for him to try and change his mind." Sakura said.

Surprisingly, it was Ino who spoke first. "Don't say that Sakura. You guys did all you could to try and bring Sasuke back and it's more then anyone could ask for." She stated.

"Ino's right." Shikamaru said. "It wasn't because of lack of trying. Sasuke was just too far gone."

"In retrospect, nobody could've been able to help him in his state of mind." Tenten adds.

"Indeed." Lee agreed with his teammate. "Though you will have to admit that seeing your family killed in front of you can have that effect on a person."

"Unfortunately, the darkness overcame Sasuke." Hinata said. "He had all the support of his friends yet he still chose to reject all attempts to help him and lost himself in his hatred."

"Any one of us can lose ourselves in our hatred. It's how we deal with it and move on which counts and right now, I'm ready to move ahead with my life." Naruto said. He looks into Sakura's emerald eyes and sees reluctant acceptance no matter how painful it seemed. He then looks over to Hinata who smiles at him which indicated that she would go along with whatever decision he made. He also looks at his other friends and sees the same look that Hinata had. Absolute trust in his judgement.

Naruto then turns to Itachi with a scowl. "But that doesn't mean I'm ready to trust you yet Itachi Teme. I don't care if this place is what you may consider as paradise, ANYBODY who's willing to kill their clan just like that because of some damned order is somebody I'm keeping my eye on. You even breath wrong and I'll destroy you."

"I understand. I don't really expect to earn your trust quickly." Itachi spoke for the first time. "I had hoped that Sasuke would begin anew and revive the Uchiha clan after killing me but I supposed he was beyond help by then. But I can tell you that the decision to kill my clan was a very difficult one but was something which needed to be done."

Itachi narrows his eyes as he continues. "But you are naive if you think that anyone has the inate ability to overcome their inner darkness like you could."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto demands.

"Have you looked at your friends lately?" Itachi said. "I know you were there when a lot of them died so you should have realized by now that some of them are not here."

Instead of answering Itachi, Naruto does another mental head count and realized that a couple were not there with them.

"Kiba and Anko Sensei...." He whispered. The Inuzaka heir had gone mad and went on a rampage during the invasion when his lifelong friend and loyal companion Akamaru was killed during the initial assault and attacked both enemies and allies alike. Kiba fell in battle against his own sister Hana who had tried to reason with him but had attacked her instead, forcing the female Inuzaka to defend herself. Anko was controlled by Sasuke via her cursed seal and had killed many of her comrades from the interrogation department before Ibiki and Inoichi had to kill her to prevent more casualties. "But if they're not here then...."

"We have another few souls who have lost themselves in their darkness." Itachi said somberly as the group fell into a gloomy silence, each obe mourning the loss of their comrades in their own way.

(Hueca Mundo)

A hollowfied dragon, snake and wolf-like creature travels along the white sands. Their destination? A large, citadel like building in the middle of the desert where an unknown power was drawing them.

Author's Notes: Ok guys. I know it's a bit short but chapter 3 of Shinigami No Ken is now officially over. Tell me what you guys think of it, ok? R&R pls.


	4. Back To School

**Chapter 4: Back To School**

"Man, I never thought I'd have to go back to school at my age." Naruto mutters as he looks around the classroom. He and the other recently deceased Konoha shinobis were reporting for their first day of their year and a half long intensive training as shinigamis.

And wouldn't you know it. They had to start it off with a classroom lecture. Something which Naruto despised with a passion even while he was still alive.

"You're telling us? We've been out of school longer then you guys have been." Kotetsu griped. Both he and Izumo sat in front of the blonde ex-Hokage. The pair had opted to stay in the academy dorms for the duration of their training as shinigamis.

"Ano.... It's not so bad." Hinata, who sat next to Naruto said. "It's a whole new experience for us training to be shinigamis."

Naruto smiles at Hinata. This was one of the few bright spots in his afterlife. At least he and his wife were together again and even managed to snag an apartment which they shared with Hinata's parents.

It was actually quite fortunate that Yamamoto was kind enough to help Hiashi look for his deceased wife and had found her living in Rukongai. And after their tearful reunion, He had declared that he will spend his afterlife in peace together with his wife instead of becoming a shinigami. But Hiashi also mentioned that he will be undergoing supplemental shinigami training in the unlikely event that he assistance was ever to be needed.

"Hinata's right Naruto." Sakura said from her spot behind the blonde. "Just think of all the new things we can learn here. I for one, am really looking forward to it."

"Of course you are." Ino pipes in from besides Sakura. "I mean, with that huge forehead of yours, you probably still have a LOT of grey matter to spare even after studying all those books." She teases.

"Who asked for your opinion, Ino Pig?" Sakura counters with a growl.

Ino raises both hands in surrender. "Woah, calm down Sakura Chan. That was meant to be a compliment. I mean, not everyone can be an egghead like you. Right Shika-Kun?" She asks her husband who sat besides her.

"Zzzzzzz......."

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS BASTARD!!!!" Ino screamed in the lazy genius's ear and causing him to fall right off his seat.

"Owowowowowow!!!! Dammit woman, can't a guy enjoy his nap without his wife tryin' to make him deaf for just five minutes?" Shikamaru gripes then looks up at Ino who had a tickmark in her forehead as she cracked her knuckles.

"Were you saying something to me dear?" Ino asks in a sickly sweet voice which promised much pain to the topknotted man who gulps in fear at the sight of his terrifying wife.

Naruto chuckles as he watches Ino wail into her hapless husband. Both had also found homes in Rukongai and had also invited Sakura to stay with them for the meantime which the pinkhaired former medic nin accepted.

"Yosh!! Since this is going to be a fresh start for everyone, I will definitely not lose to my eternal rival!!!" Rock Lee can be heard loudly declaring.

Naruto groans aloud and looks at the exuberant taijutsu specialist and his bun haired female teammate who had an apologetic look in her face. He did the best possible thing he could which was mimic his former sensei. "Hmm...? You say something Lee?" He asks with a blank expression to which Lee performs a comical facefault.

"That's why you're my eternal rival Naruto Kun. You are as cool and hip as ever." Lee said with fire burning in his eyes.

Naruto laughs weakly at Lee's antics. It wasn't that he didn't like Lee. The guy was one of his closest and most loyal friends. But sometimes he wished that Lee didn't designate him as his 'Eternal Rival' given how much he took after his sensei's habits and mannerisms which was creepy as hell.

Fortunately, Tenten was there to make things a little more bearable for him even for a little while. It was also a good thing that Lee was bunking down in the academy dorms. Let Izumo and Kotetsu deal with the hyperactive Lee while Tenten rested in the female academy dorms.

The door to the classroom opens and Yamamoto enters followed by Sarutobi as well as a number of other individuals. Most of them either wore the white haori of a captain or the badge of a lieutenant.

Walking just behind Yamamoto and Sarutobi was someone already familiar to Naruto in the form of the massive Komomura.

Following closely behind was a much smaller yet severe looking female captain whose hair was mostly short save for two parts on either side tied with a ribbon and each had a ring attached to the end. From the way she moved, Naruto guessed that the female captain had training as a shinobi and the kanji on the back of her captain's haori read 'Two' which meant that she led the Second Division.

Behind the female captain was another equally serious looking female shinigami wearing glasses whose badge on her left arm indicated she was the lieutenant of the Eighth Division. The massive book she held in her arms and way her carried herself left no doubt that the no-nonsense shinigami was not one to be trifled with.

Another lieutenant, a shaggy haired guy with a long scratch mark across his face and the number 69 tattooed on his left cheek with a badge with the kanji for Nine walked behind the lieutenant from the Ninth Division. And if his outward appearance didn't look intimidating enough, the zanpaktou sheathed to his side made him downright scary.

The last two weren't captains or lietenants but if they were here then they have to be good.

Unsurprisingly, one of them was none other then Hatake Kakashi who gave the class a small salute with an eye smile.

The other one was a bald man who looked more like a thug rather then a shinigami who carried his zanpaktou lazily across his back. But despite his haphhazard exterior, Naruto could tell that the man was a wiley veteran and he'd bet his last ramen money that he was much stronger then he actually lets on.

"Good morning everyone. I hope all of you have rested well and acclimated yourselves here to life here." Yamamoto said to the class. "As I have stated to all of you before, you will be undergoing an intensive one year training program to become shinigamis. In the history of the Thirteen Guard Squads, there has never been a case where a large number of souls did not have to undergo the long tedious process of the academy in order to become shinigamis. But this is because all of you have been skilled warriors in your previous lives and doing so would've been a sad waste of time and resources."

"So instead, we will be subjecting you to a grueling and intensive year long regiment which will be much more difficult then any five year academy curriculum we can come up with." Yamamoto continued then gestured towards the shinigamis with him. "And to this end, me and these shinigamis will be the ones training you for your duties."

"First off, myself as well as Komomura Taichou and Sarutobi Fuku-Taichou will be teaching you about Soul Society's history, rules and ethics. Aside from that, me and Komomura Taichou will also be instructing you about swordsmanship and tactics on an infrequent basis." Yamamoto said and nods towards the towering and silent Komomura then looks at the female captain who takes this as her cue to step forward.

"My name is Soi Fong, captain of the Second Division." She said coldly as she studies the Konoha contingent. "I have been told that you were experienced and formidable shinobis in your past lives but that doesn't mean a thing here in Soul Society. I shall be instructing you in unconventional warfare, tactics, unarmed combat as well as the way of shunpo."

As the one called Soi Fong steps back, the female lieutenant steps forward with Kakashi. "I'm Ise Nanao, Lieutenant of the Eighth Division. Me and Third Seat Hatake Kakashi of the Second Division will be in charge of training in Reiatsu control and Kidou which I am told is like your justsus when you were still alive." Nanao looks at Kakashi for confirmation and gets it in the form of an eye smile before continuing for Nanao. "We'll also be teaching you about your zanpaktous when you get them." He said before nodding to the last pair of shinigamis.

"I'm Hisagi Shuhei, Lieutenant of the Ninth Division. This is Third Seat Madarame Ikakku of the Eleventh Division." The man with the number 69 tattoo on his face said. "We will be taking care of your physical training, swordsmanship, battlefield tactics and training with your zanpaktous."

The man called Madarame Ikakku scowls as he steps forward. "I don't know how you shinobis fight while you were still alive, but you better make damned sure you take our swordsmanship training here seriously or I can assure you'll be sent to the Fourth Division so fast that your head will spin."

"Ikakku...." Yamomto said warningly, making the bald headed shinigami shrink back with a muttered apology before turning to Naruto and company. "As I have mentioned before, your training will NOT be easy but I am quite confident that you will endure. I will be expecting great things from all of you."

"Oh sure.... Pile the pressure on us why don't you? Thanks a lot Saru Jiisan." Naruto mutters sarcastically under his breath.

"Now me and the others shall leave you with Sarutobi Fuku-Taicho so that he may brief you on your class schedule as well as begin your lessons immediately with.... A lecture." This earns the Yamamoto simultaneous groans from most of those who were present Yamamoto as he gave Naruto an un-nervingly knowing look before he and the other shinigamis disappeared, leaving Sarutobi with the class.

"Let's begin shall we?" Sarutobi said with a smile which earns him another round of groaning and silent bitching.

It was Shikamaru's simple statement which best described their current situation. "I can tell that this is gonna be a looonnnggg troublesome year."

...................................................................................................

For the first few months of their intensive year-long training period, the Konoha contingent experienced hell all over again.

Bookwork under the leader of the Gotei Thirteen Protection Squads and the former Hokage known as 'The Professor' was as difficult as advertised with the former Konoha nins spending many sleepless nights going over their lessons.

Reiatsu control under Nanao and Kakashi was just as brutal and had it's own set of burnmarks and bruises etched on their bodies. Even in the afterlife, Kakashi was just as impressive at memorizing techniques as he did when he was still alive and had possession of the Sharingan.

Physical training and swordsmanship was a nightmare especially since finding out that Shuuhei was a certified taskmaster and Ikkaku was a fight junkie who takes a more hands-on approach to his lessons which often required a trip to the Forth Division for treatment. And whenever they were able, Yamamoto and Komomura dropped by and lessons under the two captains were anything but a good time.

Hand-to-hand combat and shunpo training under Soi Fong was on whole different level altogether. From what they learned, Soi Fong was the sole apprentice of the 'Goddess Of Flash' Shihoun Youruichi, the former head of the Police Division and a prodigy in the art. Soi Fong was also something of a prodigy herself and the Konoha nins found out that her mastery of shunpo made Naruto's own abilty in Hiraishin seem like beginner's knowledge in comparison.

Now if Soi Fong was THIS fast, they wondered just how fast her mentor had been.

But after the first few months, the Konoha nin's skills developed rapidly and the shinigamis soon discovered that the Konoha nin's were a tenacious and highly adaptable bunch. So fast were their growth that Yamamoto and Sarutobi took them on a Hollow hunting mission after just five months of training. A mission which only a regular second year academy student or higher can participate in.

Despite the fact that it wasn't the first time he saw a hollow, the sight of the masked creature with a huge freakin' hole in it's body still creeped Naruto out.

The other ex nins were also initially apprehensive about seeing an actual hollow but much to the approval of the first division captain and his lieutenant, managed to prove themselves on the field even if it was just a practice exercise.

Finally, after nearly nine months of training, they were ready to recieve their zanpaktous.

...................................................................................................

"Man, I can't wait to get my zanpaktou." Naruto said enthusiastically. "All those months of hard training were worth it. I wonder what kind of zanpaktou I'm going to have?" He stated, looking around at his friends and loved ones.

The Konoha nins were assembled in the academy auditorium awaiting the arrival of the Captain General and Sarutobi. As expected, everyone of them had performed admirably in their studies and training as shinigamis which is the reason why they were gonna accept their zanpaktous today despite the fact that they still had three months left in their regiment.

Naruto was naturally gifted in shunpo and was quite creative with his swordplay. However, his lack of control over his energy plaqued him even in Soul Society so he was limited to kidos which only a soul with an unusually large store of energy (which he thankfully had retained) can pull of safely without risking their own health OR destructive kidos which causes wanton destruction WITHOUT friendly forces nearby.

Sakura's academic score in the shinigami academy was, as expected, the highest in her class. She also further honed her near perfect control of her energy to such a degree that there were rumors of the Kido Division and the 4th Division were quarreling even at an early stage on which division she will be assigned to. To Sakura though, there was only one division for her and that was the 4th Division.

Hinata took to studying the weak points of a soul as well as modifying her fighting style to compensate for her inability to use the Byakugan which was an essential element of Jyuuken. And like Sakura, she also worked on improving her already excellent control over her reiatsu in the hopes of entering the 4th Division.

Shikamaru and Ino opted to devote much of their studies and training to kido spells, reasoning out that they were both more comfortable as battle support. Shikamaru chose to specialize in binding spells while Ino, who wanted versatility above everything else, studied as many kidos as she possibly could.

As expected, Tenten and Lee chose to hone their already prodigous talents in their respective fields by intensely studying and training in the fighting style of the shinigamis. Their perseverance in their chosen form paid off as Tenten became well known for her swordsmanship and overall skills with all sorts of weapons while Lee's unarmed combat skills and speed is rumored to be equal or even greater then that of a highly trained member of the elite police squad which is quite amazing considering he's still a trainee.

Kotetsu and Izumo's performance in training wasn't as stellar as the others but they exhibited remarkable teamwork as a pair which wasn't really that surprising since they always worked together on dozens of missions as shinobis.

Now, the next phase of their lives as shinigamis was about to begin because today was the day that they get to manifest their zanpaktous.

"Couldn't you keep still for even just one minute?" Sakura admonished her friend though she had to admit that she was also excited. "Even nine months of hellish training couldn't tame that wild streak of yours."

"He can't help it Sakura. He's THAT excited about getting his zanpaktou after all. I know I am." Hinata said with a small giggle, earning her a look of disbelief from the pink haired girl.

"Not you too Hinata." Sakura said with a groan. "I swear you're becoming more and more like your husband with each passing day."

But before Hinata could reply, the door to the auditorium opens to reveal Yamamoto and Sarutobi who held what looked like a crystal ball in his hands. Behind them were their instructors and much to the ex shinobis's surprise, the rest of the Gotei Thirteen captains and lieutenants.

Naruto and company had never actually them just yet but had heard of them through their reputations as well as their lessons with Sarutobi.

Soi Fong Sensei was there together with her fat as heck lieutenant Ōmaeda Marechiyo. How the man became a shinigami, much less a lieutenant of the elite Second Division, Naruto will never know. Thank Kami she also had Kakashi Sensei in her division who also accompanied his captain to today's occasion since he was also one of the instructors.

The silver haired man with the squinty eyes and wore the haori with the kanji for three was Ichimaru Gin whom Naruto thought resembled Kyubi at his worst with his squinty eyes and knowing smirk. A man Naruto knew he'd dislike from the get go. Besides him was a morose looking blonde named Izuru Kira.

The kind looking woman who had her hair braided in front of her was the fourth division captain, Unohana Retsu. She had quite a reputation as a healer and gentle demeanor reminded Naruto of Hinata in a way. Her lieutenant was a tall, pigtailed female named Kotetsu Isane.

The fifth division captain was a plain looking man wearing glasses named Sosuke Aizen. The man looked friendly enough but there was something about him that Naruto didn't trust and his appearance reminded him too much of Kabuto before he was revealed to be a traitor. He'd have to watch himself around the man. His lieutenant was a bun haired girl named Hinamori Momo.

The sixth division captain Kuchiki Byakuya obviously belonged to a noble family with his cold and snotty demeanor and the expensive looking scarf and hair accessory he wore. But Naruto was willing to be that he was possibly one of the strongest as well with the confident way he carried himself. His lieutenant was a tattoed, red-haired guy named Abarai Renji.

Of course, Komomura was also there in his capacity as the seventh division captain and upon noticing that Naruto was looking at him, nodded slightly. With him as always was his lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon whom he had met a few times and reminded Naruto of a yakuza with his shades and thug-like demeanor even though he knew that the man had a code of honor which he respected.

Nanao Sensei of the eight division also came with her own captain, a lazy looking fellow wearing a straw hat and a floral cloak named Kyoraku Shunsui who despite his easygoing ways and reputation as somewhat of a lush is known as one of the prized students of Yamamoto and one of the strongest captains in the Gotei Thirteen.

Shuhei Sensei also came together with his captain, a dark skinned shinigami wearing an unusual looking eyewear named Kaname Tousen. Naruto heard that the man was as blind as a bat but that didn't stop him from becoming the head of the eighth division in the Gotei Thirteen.

The tenth division captain looked a snot-nosed, white haired little kid. But Naruto knew better then to underestimate the child prodigy, Hitsugaya Toushiro who is well known as being the youngest captain in the history of the Gotei Thirteen. But his lieutenant, a buxom strawberry blonde named Matsumoto Rangiku was every inch a woman whose 'assets' probably rivalled that of Tsunade. Of course, he'd never be caught dead saying that or staring lest he wants Hinata or Sakura on his case.

Ikkaku Sensei's captain in the eleventh division terrified Naruto. He had heard stories from the bald headed third seater about battle prowess of the sadistic looking, bloodthirsty man with bells at the tip of each spike of hair but seeing Zaraki Kenpachi in person and getting a dose of his overwhelming bloodlust was a different experience altogether. The surprising thing however was the pink haired kid who sat at the man's shoulder was actually Kusajishi Yachiru, his lieutenant.

The other captain who creeped him out was the twelfth division head named Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Anybody who thought that the captain who wore the strange hat, had pasty white skin and had creepy protrusions sticking out from his head wasn't wierd was just plain daft. At least his lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu who was registered as his daughter looked normal enough.

The thirteenth division captain Ukitake Jushiro was another one of Yamamoto's prized students. Naruto heard rumors that the man had a problem with his health but one wouldn't know just by looking at him. He was currently tended by a petite, dark haired female unseated shinigami named Kuchiki Rukia because he had heard that the his lieutenant Shiba Kaien had been killed in action and had yet to appoint his replacement. He then briefly wonders if the unseated Kuchiki was a related to the sixth division captain and if she was to be Shiba Fukutaicho's replacement.

"I welcome you all here today." Yamamoto's voice echos inside the auditorium. "First of all, I would like to congratulate all of you for completing the first nine months of your training as shinigamis. It has been a difficult road but I am pleased to say that you have more then lived up to our expectations of you. This day marks your transition from mere trainees to fully recognized shinigamis of the Gotei Thirteen."

The Konoha nins cheers loudly at this making Sarutobi smile at their enthusiasm. Yamamoto patiently waits for the cheers to die down before continuing.

"The last three months of your training regiment will be rigorous fieldwork under our experienced captains here." Yamamoto gestures towards the Gotei Thirteen captains then signals for Sarutobi to step forward with the crystal ball in his hands. "And to that end, you will be manifesting your zanpaktous today. As you know, your zanpaktou is a part of your soul so what you have to do is place your hand on this crystal ball, channel your reiatsu into it and visualize whatever it is you would want to accomplish as a shinigami."

So one by one, the Konoha nins steps up to manifest their zanpaktous and the results were varied.

Sakura's zanpaktou took the form of a kodachi with a crimson hilt and a square-shaped tsuba engraved with cherry blossoms.

For his part, Shikamaru's zanpaktou also took the form of a kodachi although his was an aikuchi (tsuba-less version).

Ino recieved an ordinary looking katana with a circular tsuba which had vines engraved on it.

Izumo and Kotetsu's zanpaktous looked normal enough except that Kotetsu's had a V shaped tsuba while the tsuba of Izumo's zanpaktou had a squarish rubic cube-like design.

Lee's zanpaktou took the form of a thirteen inch tanto knife which suited the bushy browed man just fine since he preferred hand to hand combat over swordsmanship.

Tenten's zanpaktou was unusual because her blade looked more like a chinese longsword rather then a katana.

A katana with a tsuba shaped like the three wavy lines that was Kirigakure's emblem appeared as Hinata's zanpaktou.

When it was Naruto's turn to manifest his zanpaktou, a small discussion broke out amongst the captains and vice captains.

"So THIS is the runt you and Soi Fong have been talking about Komomura? You sure you haven't been going soft on us?" Zaraki asks with a sneer.

"Well I gotta admit that the kid don't really look like much." Gin seconded with a small smile.

Komomura helmet hid his reaction quite well but his tone of voice betrayed his emotions. "You would do well not to underestimate him Zaraki Taichou, Ichimaru Taichou. Appearances can be decieving you know?" He rumbled.

"Komomura Taichou is right." Soi Fong said, surprising her colleagues who knew that the second division captain almost never gave out praises to anybody. "We know of his abilities more then anyone else here and he has tremendous potential."

"Now now. Let's not fight amongst ourselves." Aizen cuts in. "They're only skeptical because of the untested nature of this experiment."

Tousen seconds his fellow captain."I agree with Aizen Taichou. We all knew what risks we were taking when we agreed to this project. But then again, given the special skills of these new shinigamis as well as recomendations from two captains and a number of other notable officers of the Gotei Thirteen, I'd have to say that the project is a success."

"It better be." Ikkaku mutters. "I'd hate to think that we've been kicking their ass for the past nine months for nothing." He was silenced by a glare from Soi Fong who goes back to watching Naruto step up and placing his hand on the crystal orb Sarutobi was holding.

"Now Naruto. Channel your reiatsu into the ball." Instructed Sarutobi. Naruto complies and applies his reiatsu into the crystal orb. The effects are instantaneous as the crystal ball glows brightly and a violent wind whips around the room and surprising everyone present.

"Woah.... Now that's some niiiccceee reiatsu." Zaraki mutters with a psychotic smile as Yachiru starts bouncing up and down his shoulders happily. "I take back what I said about the runt. He might be worth my time after all."

"An unusual reiatsu signature indeed." Kurotsuchi said greedily almost to himself. The twelfth division captain was also thinking along the same lines but his purpose was for one of his experiments.

"Wow Yama-Jiji. So this is why you wanted us to see this." Kyoraku said, tipping back his straw hat to have a better look.

"I'll say. Soi Fong wasn't kidding when she mentioned that Uzumaki Naruto had potential." Ukitate stated.

"The question now is how well they'll perform on the field." Hitsugaya commented.

"They'll do fine." Yamamoto rumbled. "They have been warriors before so this is not such a big adjustment for them."

"The wind is subsiding." Unohana informed them. "Now we can see what sort of zanpaktou he has recieved."

The winds subside and what the occupants of the auditorium saw made almost everyone's eyes go wide and causing a certain first divison lieutenant to chuckle.

"Hehehe.... Still number one at surprising people, eh Naruto Kun?"

Author's Notes: Ok guys. My brand new chapter of Shinigami No Ken. Be sure to read and review, ok?


	5. I, Shinigami

**Chapter 5: I Shinigami**

A familiar looking red-haired man with the kanji for 'Love' tattoed above his left eye can be seen running for his life.

And running for his life was something which the Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara was unaccostumed of doing.

But considering that he inexplicably no longer had the ability to call out his sands to defend himself from the gigantic creature that was currently chasing him, he had no other alternative. Add the fact his progress was being hindered by some sort of chain attatched to his chest which, for some wierd reason, was also slowly shortening.

Gaara remembered that he had been responding to a distress call from his sister Temari who while inspecting the Suna outpost near the Konoha borders, had been attacked by remnants of Akatsuki.

He arrives with reinforcements only to find the lifeless and broken body of his sister besides her shattered battle fan. But the brave and ever feisty Suna kunoichi did not go down without a fight. Around Temari were the bodies of a number of cloaked Akatsuki soldiers as well as some of their allies from Amegakure.

In his anger, Gaara began a one-man crusade against Amegakure whom he knew had been sheltering Akatsuki all this time and even went so far as resigning from his position as Kazekage (Though he did designate a fuming Kankuro as his succesor), leaving his own home village and voluntarily becoming a missing nin so that Sunagakure would not be involved in his own personal vendetta.

His last conscious memory had been attacking Amegakure's leader Salamander Hanzo after fighting through the hidden village's defenses even though he knew he didn't stand a chance after being weakened and exhausted from fighting consecutive battles plus the fact that he no longer had the power of Shukaku to call upon. He had seen Hanzo performing a series of rapid fire handseals after which, everything went black.

A hot, fetid breath against his face woke him up and Gaara found himself looking up at a quartet of gigantic, gorilla-like creatures with skull-like masks and holes on their chests who were leering down at him and licking their lips as if he was some sort of tasty meal.

The redhead briefly wondered how they got so close to him without triggering his automatic defenses before trying to establish his mental link with his sand to lash out against the obviously hostile creatures.

Much to his surprise, he could not find his long accustomed link with his sand. Looking around, he could not find his gourd which contained his sand anywhere.

So he did the only sensible thing anyone would do when threatened with danger without a means to defend themselves. He ran.

Luckily, he had not lost his physical skills as a ninja and he was able to stay ahead of the surprisingly quick and agile creatures. But he was rapidly growing tired and could feel his strength fading away while the creatures were starting to catch up. What's more was that the chain on his chest was shortening faster and he had a feeling that he would not like the end result when the chain completely runs out.

Things were looking pretty grim for the former Godaime Kazekage until a whizzing sound catches his attention. He looks back in time to see an object fly out from nowhere and cleave one of the creatures right down the middle as it imbeds itself on the ground where Gaara gets a good look at it.

The object in question resembled a zanbatou similar to the sword Gaara saw on the grave of Momochi Zabuza when he had visited Wave Country with Naruto. The difference was THIS zanbatou had a wider blade and had a design that was more functional then Kubikiri Honcho ever was. In short, it was just one huge slab of sharpened metal with a handle (like cloud's buster sword) that was meant only to do one thing.

And that was to kill.

Gaara watches as a blonde haired figure wearing black robes lands on the hilt of the zanbatou and clutches it with both hands. He then flips forward and in one smooth motion, pulls out the zanbatou and cleaves another one of the still surprised creatures in two.

The last two creatures regain their bearings and attacks the blonde with savage roars. The blonde swordsman deftly sidesteps the first attack, spins around and beheads one of the creatures. The last creature, seeing that it's allies had all been dispatched, tries to run away but the blonde simply shoulders his massive sword, holds out a hand at the fleeing monster and with a muttered incantation, fires a massive bolt of red energy which totally obliterates the monster.

For his part, Gaara was amazed at the speed and skill demonstrated by the stranger as well as the relative ease in dispatching the creatures that had been chasing after him.

But something about the blonde stranger seemed strangely familiar to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara. You're looking pretty good for a dead guy." The stranger spoke in a voice which Gaara had not heard in years since his best friend died.

"It can't be...." Gaara mutters in disbelief. "....Naruto?!"

The identified Naruto turns to Gaara with one of his trademark foxy smile. "Yo! It's been a while Gaara." Naruto said cheerfully with a wave.

Gaara could feel himself involuntarily start to tear up even though he was trying his best to supress his emotions. "I-Is it really you Naruto?" He managed to choke out as he reached out his hand.

Naruto grasps Gaara's hand and squeezes it warmly as if to assure his old friend that he was very real. "Better believe it buddy. It's Uzumaki Naruto. Shinigami of the Gotei Thirteen Guardian Squads of Seireitei."

"Gotei Thirteen? Seireitei? Shinigami? What are you talking about Naruto? Why is...." Gaara starts to ask but Naruto stops him in mid sentence.

"First things first Gaara." Naruto said, motioning at the deteriorating chain on Gaara's chest. "I need to send you over to Soul Society or else things will get bad if that chain runs out. You gotta trust me on this, ok? I'll find you and answer all your questions when I see you in Soul Society."

"Can you at least tell me if Temari is also in the same place I'm going to? This Soul Society?" Gaara asks.

"She's there Gaara and in good hands." Naruto assured him. "Her and some other people whom you know."

"I see." Gaara stated with a look of relief in his face. "We certainly have a lot to talk about my friend."

Naruto raises his zanpaktou and taps Gaara on the forehead with the butt of the sword. "That we do Gaara. Luckily, we've got all the time in eternity to do so. See you on the other side then buddy." Naruto said to the disappearing Gaara who simply nods.

"Good job defeating the hollows Naruto. A bit of an overkill with that hadou spell but excellent work nonetheless" A voice rumbles from behind the blonde. Naruto turns and faces his captain, scratching the back of his head in embarassment.

"C'mon Komomura Taichou. It wasn't that big of a deal." Naruto tells his captain. "Besides, it should be ME thanking you for getting me permission to do my friend's konso."

"Nonesense. Loyalty to one's friends is always an admirable trait." The massive captain said with a dismissive wave of his hand as he walks forward then looks at the spot where the quartet of hollows had laid. "Besides, I wanted to see how you'd fare against opponents like these. But still, it IS unusual to see four B ranked Yeti class hollows gang up on a single soul so it must mean that your friend's power must be considerable."

"Well you gotta remember that Gaara was a Kage like me." Naruto said. "Plus he used to be the Jinchuuriki for Ichibi No Shukaku."

"Ahh yes.... The one tailed demon badger. I've heard about that." Komomura said. "But of course, you do realize that the highest ranked hollows that's been recorded in this area are high D's to lower C's. For a B rank to appear here much less four of them seemed unprecedented just like when two menos appeared to attack you when I picked you up."

"Yeah. But it seems like the case everywhere we patrol nowadays." Naruto stated. "I've even overheard some techs from the twelfth squad discussing something about re-evaluating the risk level of each and every area because of this recent outbreak of higher class hollow activity. Makes you kinda' wonder if somebody's deliberately luring them out."

"That IS a disturbing thought if it's true." Komomura said thoughtfully. "Then the question we should be asking ourselves now is who would do such a thing and what do they hope to accomplish?"

Narut thought about this then shakes his head. "I don't really think it matters coz somewhere down the line, we'll run into them eventually. And when we do, they'll answer our questions wether they like to or not. Ain't that right, taichou?" He said with a foxy grin.

Komomura had to chuckle at that. The boy was as spirited as ever "Indeed Naruto. Now, let's go back to Soul Society as I'm sure that Tetsuzaemon has grown sick of doing the paperwork". The thought of the 7th Division's gangster-like lieutenant grumbling over tons of paperwork made the ex-jinchuuriki snicker.

Komomura then uses his zanpaktou to open a doorway to Soul Society. As he watches his young subordinate enter the portal, he recalls the time when the captains had a meeting on the division assignments of Naruto and his friends.

(Flashback)

_"I'm telling you, that kid is perfect for MY division! What other use is that big-ass sword of his then cutting things up? I've also heard that he's got a bit of a discipline problem and I can tell you that a week in my division will fix that in a hurry."_

_"Hmmpp... Well you're no model of discipline yourself Zaraki Taichou. We're trying to train shinigamis here and not mindless killers. Uzumaki Naruto may be a bit of a delinquent but he is NOT the type who takes another life without reason. He'd be much better off in my division rather then yours Zaraki Taichou given his background as a shinobi. I also believe I can temper that wild streak of his."_

_"From the reports I've seen, Uzumaki Naruto has one of the worst control of reiatsu that I've ever seen so when he manifested his zanpaktou, he put too much energy into it thus the huge size of his sword. But he's also got one of the largest known reserves of reiatsu in Soul Society and my division can give him the proper guidance and training to be a real asset to the Gotei 13."_

_"I'm also interested to know why he has such large reserves of reiatsu. Maybe he should be assigned to my division so I may run a few tests on him. Whatever we may learn may prove beneficial to our cause in the long run."_

_Yamamoto had to chuckle silently at the discussion. There was never THIS much talk about a new graduate of the shinigami academy in the captain's meetings before and the fact that not just one but at least four captains (Though he wasn't at all convinced with the last one) had expressed their interest in him spoke a lot about Uzumaki Naruto._

_Too bad he had already chosen where he is going to be assigned._

_"Enough." Yamamoto said, thumping his cane softly on the ground. "We're not here to decide the assignment of just Uzumaki Naruto. We're here to decide the assignent of the entire special batch of graduates from the shinigami academy. Now we have had some talented prospects come out of the academy before but this particular batch is quite exceptional given their abilities while they were still alive. And their progress in the special training program had been nothing short of outstanding."_

_Yamamoto looks around and sees the captains murmuring amongst themselves and continues. "Now we shall begin with Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo. Individually, they are uniquely talented but as a team, they've displayed astounding cooperation with one another and it'd be a shame to break them up."_

_"I shall take them into my division, if any of you wouldn't mind." Aizen spoke up. "As you all know, the 5th Division has no particular specialization and we've always worked wherever we were assigned to so these two with their balanced skill set are a going to be a welcome addition and will fit right in."_

_"I take it there's no objection?" Yamamoto asks and upon hearing none, nods and declares. "Very well then. Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo are hereby assigned to the 5th Division."_

_"Next we have Hirugashi Tenten." Yamamoto said. "When she was still a kunoichi, she had quite a reputation as a weapon specialist. That has not changed here in Soul Society. Her marks in zanjutsu is one of the highest we've seen of an academy student and her skills with weaponry is rather impressive._

_Yamamoto looks at the paper his aide was holding out to him and continues. "There are also reports that she tends to be.... sensitive on gender based issues and the last poor soul who rudely questioned her competency just because she was a female found himself stuck to the wall by various bladed implements with one of the weapons just missing his ummm.... nether regions." This statement made a couple of the captains present wince sympathetically._

_"Hehehe, sounds like quite a fighter." Zaraki said with a psychotic grin. "I don't normally take any female shinigamis but I'll make an exception and take her. If she's as good as you say she is, then she won't take crap from any of the guys in my division and oughta be able to keep them on their toes. Yachiru will also love the company."_

_"Hey! I'm not too sure this is a good idea." Hitsugaya stated apprehensively._

_"Maa ma. I'm sure it'll be fine. She sounds like a tough girl and sounds perfect for the 11th Division." Gin said with one of his trademark foxy smile._

_"Higarushi Tenten is hereby assigned to the 11th Division then." Yamamoto said, seeing as nobody else objected then went down his list of assignees. "Our next candidate is Rock Lee. Everything is more or less average about him except for his speed and hand to hand combat skill which according to assesments is equal to that of a trained member of the special forces. And that was three months ago so it is likely that he has improved since then if his excellent work ethic is any indication."_

_"Then he should obviously be in my division given that and his background." Soi Fong spoke. "Out of all the special batch, only he and Uzumaki Naruto has displayed exceptional talent in shunpo and I'd like to continue my work with him with his Hakuda (unarmed combat). He may have a few.... quirks but I think I can work around that and make him a valued member of the 2nd Division."_

_"Very well Soi Fong Taichou. Rock Lee is hereby assigned to your division. Teach him well." Yamamoto said. "Now then we come to one of the more talented female applicants in Haruno Sakura. Her academic grades are all top notch and her practical skills are all rock-solid. But more then those, it has been reported that she has one of the most precise reiatsu control that has been ever seen. And when asked which division she liked to be assigned to, she said that he would like to continue her work as a combat medic. So what do you say Unohana Taichou?"_

_The kindly looking 4th Division captain nods at this. "I also heard that she was quite a healer when she was still alive. Her excellent control would've also made her a natural choice for the kido division but she'd certainly be a welcome addition to my division."_

_"Then it's settled then. Haruno Sakura goes to the 4th Division." Yamamoto said. "Now we come to the last four candidates. Yamanaka Ino who was an overall excellent student who specializes in Bakudo spells. Nara Shikamaru who despite his lazy demeanor has outstanding tactical and analytical skills as well as a knack for Bakudo spells too. Hyuga Hinata is skilled in Hakuda, Kido AND zanjutsu and has some knowledge of healing. And finally we have Uzumaki Naruto. Below average kido skills at least for the weaker spells and average academics. But he IS quite gifted in shunpo and his zanjutsu style is quite.... unigue and formidable. Their assignments are the ones we've had problems with."_

_"Oh? And why is that?" Shunsui asks._

_"For the simple reason that Yamanaka Ino/Nara Shikamaru and Hyuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto had been married couples." Yamamoto answers. "So in consideration, we asked them wether or not they'd like to be assigned to the same division in exchange for letting us decide their assignments."_

_"So what was their answer?" Ukitate asks._

_"It has been decided that the 10th Division will take both Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino who thought it best to get assigned to the same division." Yamamoto said. "While Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto decided that serving in seperate divisions would be in the best interest of themselves and Soul Society."_

_"An admirable decision." Aizen said with a nod. "So where will they be assigned?"_

_Yamamoto then looks at Byakuya. "Kuchiki Taicho. Hyuga Hinata shall be assigned to your division. Since the 6th Division is usually assigned affairs relating to the noble houses, I believe her upbringing will serve her well."_

_"I have no objection to that." Byakuya said with a small nod._

_"And what about Uzumaki Naruto?" Kurotsuchi asked._

_"Uzumaki Naruto's assignment was a little more difficult because of his numerous talents." Yamamoto said. "But after careful deliberation, we decided to assign him to the 7th Division under Komomura Taichou."_

_"What?!? That's a load of bull and you know it old man." Zaraki said. "The kid's obviously a frontline fighter so he should be in my division."_

_"You seem to forget that the 11th is not the only frontline division Zaraki Taichou." Tousen said quietly._

_"Tousen Taichou is right." Ukitate said. "While the 11th IS a frontline division, your division consists mainly of footsoldiers who specialize in zanjutsu. Uzumaki Naruto is one of our more talented recruits and it'd be a waste to limit his development by assigning him as one in your division."_

_"He'd get lots of field experience in my division, that's for sure. That oughta be good enough for him to get stronger." Zaraki argued._

_"Not everyone has an insatiable thirst for blood as you do Zaraki Taichou." Komomura rumbles. "Uzumaki just doesn't seem like the type who enjoys blood and death though he will not hesitate to use force when necessary. He'll get plenty of combat experience in my division who like him, specializes in heavy combat with liberal use of destructive kido spells to help accomplish the task. And from what Ive heard, Uzumaki Naruto's spells tend to cause quite a bit of collateral damage."_

_"The decision has been made Zaraki Taichou." Yamamoto's voice boomed before the 11th Division Captain can respond. "Uzumaki Naruto shall be assigned to the 7th division under Komomura Taichou. If there is nothing else, this meeting is adjourned."_

(Flashback ends)

Since being assigned to his division, Uzumaki Naruto had exceeded Komomura's expectations of him. He was a strong, hardworking and extremely loyal. But he was also not afraid to speak his mind and would not hesitate to tell you what he felt. Truly someone you would call an ideal subordinate.

"Hey Taichou! Aren't you coming?" Naruto calls out.

"I'll be right there." Komomura said as he looks back in the real world. _"Konoha's loss is our gain. And we will not waste one such as him."_

Author's Notes: Ok guys. This chappie was more of a filler to explain where each person got assigned then anything. But I hope you enjoy it anyways. As usual, R&R please.


	6. Days Of Our Afterlives

**Chapter 6: Days Of Our Afterlives**

As Komomura and Naruto steps out of the portal from the real world, a Hell Butterfly immediately flutters around the massive 7th Division captain. Komomura allows the Hell Butterfly to alight on a finger and listens to the message for a moment before turning to Naruto.

"It seems that all the captains have a meeting today with Genryuusai-Dono." Komomura rumbles. "You should go on ahead to HQ and file the mission report."

"No problem Taichou." Naruto said with a casual salute. "Have fun in the meeting with the old man."

"I highly doubt that it will be fun but I thank you for the thought." Komomura answers with a chuckle before blurring off towards the 1st Division HQ and leaving Naruto alone. The blonde shinigami then remembers his promise to Gaara and decides to get the paperworks over with so he could go look for his friend.

**.......................................................................................................................................................**

*Wack*

"Aaarrrggghhh!!!"

*Thud*

"Next!!"

That single word spoken by the 11th Division's newest (female) member was enough to send chills down the spine of even it's most battle hardened members.

Ever since Higarushi Tenten's arrival, things were never the same for the 11th Division.

When the slight girl with the buns in her hair first stepped into their HQ, the thugs and bruisers which mostly comprised the division were incredilous. How could their captain, the bloodthirsty demon of battle Zaraki Kenpachi, choose a little girl like this to be a member of Soul Society's elite fighting group. It was unheard of and they made their displeasure known.

Nobody from the division apart from Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yumichika and Ikkaku knew what sort of trouble they had gotten themselves into with their chauvinistic beliefs.

So when a secretly fuming Tenten suggested with a sickly sweet smile that they spar with her, many of them were eager for the opportunity to 'feel up' the newbie.

It was simply put, a massacre.

One after the other, the doubters of the 11th Division fell before her prowess with a sword. And just to prove a point, she fought and defeated them AGAIN using ANY weapons which they chose for her to use against them.

What made things worse was, as punishment for being so soundly defeated by a 'mere' girl, Kenpachi assigned the said girl to be one of the 11th's zanjutsu trainer.

Which is where we find Tenten now.

"C'mon you guys! Isn't there anyone here who'll give me a good challenge." Tenten said, shouldering the shinai she was using. Apart from the uniform change and the distinct lack of a hiate and her signature scroll, Tenten didn't really change much physically.

"Well maybe if you stopped kicking their ass around each and every time, they'd oblige you more often." A voice answers her cheekily. Tenten looks back and sees Naruto watching from the 11th Division's front door in amusement. "Yo!" The blonde greets cheerfully with a casual wave.

"Hey Naruto. You talk as if what I do is a bad thing. Somebody has to whip these boys into shape." An idea suddenly pops into Tenten's head, making her smile at Naruto hungrily. "Well seeing as no one from my division wants to accomodate me, what about you? No zanpaktous of course, just these." She said, holdiing up her shinai with a smirk. "C'mon Naruto, it'll be fun."

"And have you kick MY ass instead? Ummm.... Maybe some other time. I swear, you're becoming more and more like Zaraki-Taichou with each passing day." Naruto said. "Besides, I just came from performing Konso on our old friend Gaara and after I do the paperworks, I'm going to go look for him in Rukongai."

"So Gaara has passed on too huh? Temari will sure be glad to see him again." Tenten said with a smile. Of course, Naruto knew that the eldest of the Suna Siblings was currently staying with her and was about to enter the Shinigami Academy on the same accelerated program which the deceased Konoha nins took.

"Yeah. In any case, I better get going now. I'll see you later Tenten." Naruto said with a wave before walking off.

"Ok then maggots. Breaktime's over." Tenten said as she turns around to face the 11th Division members who looks at her in fear. "What? You didn't think I'd forget did you? Anyways, you with the funky hairdo. You're up next!"

And the massacre began anew.

**......................................................................................................................................................**

As Naruto continued his trek towards the 7th Division HQ, he encounters Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino who were on their way to get a meal.

"Hey guys." Naruto calls out.

"Hi Naruto. Back from a konso session?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a grin. "But not just any konso session. It was Gaara." The blonde shinigami reveals to his friends then went on to give a shortened version of what happened including the appearance of strong hollows in an area classified to be relatively low-risk.

"Hmmm.... That IS a disturbingly troublesome thought." Ino said, borrowing her husband's signature word. "Of course, the reason could also be that they were attracted by Gaara's relatively strong spiritual pressure."

"Something still seems a little off about that though." Shikamaru pipes in. "I've also seen troublesome reports about these types of hollow incursions. It's getting worst everyday to the point that we always need to send at least a couple of seated officers with every squad. And if Naruto's guess of this being a deliberate act was true, then I'd say they're trying to test our limits."

"So the question right now is, why are they doing that?" Naruto asks no one in particular. "Are they trying to gauge how fast we can adapt or react to threats?"

"That'd probably be the most likely scenario." Shikamaru said. "Hitsugaya Taichou also came up with this conclusion and tried to get Central 46 to authorize some counter-measure. Unfortunately though, the old troublesome farts didn't share his concerns. Man.... The threat is already right in front of their faces and they STILL don't want to do anything about it. I swear.... THIS council is even worst then our civilian council back in Konoha. And you guys know how bitchy THEY can get."

The ex-Konoha nins couldn't help but wince at the memory. It seems that even in death, the beauracracy still held a lot of influence over military affairs.

"They should try doing OUR jobs for a change and see how EASY they're making it for us." Ino grumbled. "I'd like to see how THEY deal with it."

"Forget it Ino." Sakura stated with a dismissive wave. "That's never gonna happen and you know it. You'd be better off asking a cripple to do our job."

"In any case, I'd better get a move on if I wanna finish that paperwork on time." Naruto said. "If you guys wanna help me look for Gaara, swing by my hq later. We'll go to Rukongai together."

"Me and Ino are actually assigned to patrol Rukongai with Hisagi San's squad later." Shikamaru said. "You can tag along if you want."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll see you guys later then." Naruto said before waving goodbye and running off towards his division hq.

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

A few hours later, Naruto walked side by side with his friends and the 9th Division lieutenant as they patrolled Rukongai while talking about Gaara.

"So this friend of yours was the leader of a village too huh?" Hisagi said. "And to top that off, you also say that he controls sand and lives in the middle of the dessert? Kinda' hard o believe someone managed to kill him."

"In his defense, he wasn't actually IN the dessert when he died." Naruto said. "And the guy he fought was certainly no pushover either. Salamander Hanzou has been around for quite a while and the only person who could probably match him was Sarutobi Jiji in his prime. And that's a BIG maybe."

Naruto then smiled as he continued telling Hisagi about his red haired friend. "But yeah, even when Shukaku was taken from him, Gaara is still one of the strongest ninja I know. It's a bitch trying to get around that damned sand of his whenever we spar and it's even worse whenever we have to do it in the desert."

Hisagi couldn't help but wince at the implication of Naruto's statement. A strong-ass warrior who controls sand plus the desert equals bad frickin' news for the poor sap who goes up against him.

*CRASH!!!!* "That hurts dammit!!! What the hell's your problem newbie? All I said was shinigamis are nothin' but trouble so you shouldn't associate with them."

"_Speaking of bad news....."_ Hisagi mused to himself as he and the rest of his squad looks over to the source of the disturbance and finds the heavyset figure of the infamous, troublemaking shinigami-hater, Shiba Ganju rising from the ruins of a cart which he crashed into.

"Troublesome. It's Ganju again isn't it?" Shikamaru mutters with a weary groan.

"Who else could it be?" Ino stated with a shake of her head. "He's the only other guy other then Naruto I know who gets into trouble for just opening his mouth."

"Hey!!"

Naruto had started to protest before a familiar grave-sounding voice speaking to Ganju stops him.

"Normally, it's not a problem except for the fact that my bestfriend happens to be a shinigami." Gaara intoned, stepping into view wearing a simple brown kimono with his arms crossed across his chest as he stares impassively at the recovering Ganju.

Hisagi was about to step in but Naruto holds him back with a wide grin. "Mah.... Let's hang back and watch Hisagi Fukutaichou. I can promise you that it'll be entertaining." Naruto said.

Meanwhile, Ganju was slowly getting back to his feet and glaring at Gaara with hatred in his eyes. "Teme.... You're just another damned shinigami lover."

"I don't know what sort of of quarrel you have with shinigamis and frankly speaking, neither do I care." Gaara said. "But forcibly imposing your beliefs on others is not acceptable. I believe that's called coercion from where I come from."

"You don't know 'em like I do!!! And if you're gonna defend 'em like that, then you're also an enemy." Ganju raged as he rushes forward and takes a wild swing at Gaara who simply steps back to avoid the blow. Ganju then throws another haymaker at the redhead who leans back and avoids the attack again. The beefy man then switches tactics and tries to lunge at Gaara. But the ex Godaime Kazekage side steps and lashes out with a foot, triipping Ganju and sending him face first to the ground eating dirt.

"You're gonna regret making a monkey outta me newbie." Ganju said in a dangerous tone as he slowly stood up. But as his hand went to the hilt of his blade, a zanbatou embeds itselfs on the ground between him and Gaara.

"That's enough outta you Ganju. If you go any further, I won't miss the next time." A familiar voice said.

"Shit. Just my luck. The newbie's a friend of Uzumaki." Ganju growls as he turns, watching the blonde shinigami together with a group of others walk into view.

"Ganju. Don't you have something else better to do like wash up that overgrown porkchop of yours?" Ino said with a smile.

"You've been warned Shiba Ganju. Don't think that your status as part of a noble family is gonna keep you safe forever." Hisagi said coldly.

Ganju looked ready to retort but thought better of it, turning around and stalking off. Meanwhile, Naruto drew his zanpaktou from the ground and strapped it to his back before walking over to Gaara and gives his friend a brotherly hug. "I hope the chump didn't hassle you too much and dissuade you from thinking about becoming a shinigami Gaara. He just has some issues that needs to be worked out."

"That much I can tell." Gaara said, shaking his head. "Why is it that you can't keep out of everyone's shitlist even in death?"

The only answer he got from Naruto was a merry laugh which promised Gaara that his life here will prove to be most interesting.

Author's Notes: Sorry if the chapter's a little short and maybe just a little lame. I promise it'll get better next time. Till then, R&R please 


	7. Dark Times Ahead

**Chapter 7: Dark Times Ahead  
**

Komomura and his lieutenant watched as their squad's prodigy leads zanjutsu drills at the Seventh Division's massive dojo.

It has already been a five years since Naruto had joined their division and the blonde ex-shinobi's progress had been nothing short of phenomenal.

Like many of his peers from Konoha, he enjoyed a generous measure of success within his own division. He was now the Seventh Division's Fourth Seater and was one of Komomura's most trusted officers which was a testament to his skills and bravery.

But instead of resting on his laurels, Naruto worked even harder to improve himself despite his accomplishments. He never asked anyone to do something he wouldn't do himself and led by example rather then words.

These traits earned him the respect of not only members of his own squad but from other squads of the Gotei Thirteen as well.

"The kid's coming along quite nicely, eh taichou?" Iba said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Five years as a shinigami and he's already our squad's fourth seat. At the rate he's going, I wouldn't be surprised if he made captain real soon."

"He is still far, far too inexperienced for that though it would not be an impossible feat for him." Komomura rumbled. "But everything he is right now is due to his own hard work and dedication. He will make a fine captain when the time comes."

"Yeah. And it's not just Naruto. The inclusion of that kid and his friends to the Gotei Thirteen raised the bar for shinigamis. Us old-timers gotta work double-time to keep up." Iba groused good-naturedly.

"Is that a complaint I hear Tetsuzaemon?" Komomura asks with a trace of humor in his voice.

"Nah. I'm actually glad for the motivation." Iba said with a grin. "After all, someone's gotta show these kids how things are done."

Their discussion was interrupted by a hell butterfly fluttering into the room and settling unto Komomura massive hand. After delivering the message, the butterfly flutters away and judging from his captain's body language, Iba could tell it wasn't good news.

"It seems that Kuchiki Taichou and Abarai Fuko Taichou has returned from the real world with their prisoner and they're calling for a captain's meeting to determine her fate." Komomura answers his lieutenant's unspoken question.

"You mean with regards to Central 46's judgement that Kuchiki Rukia's act of transferring her powers to a ryoka is illegal and treasonous? I still say there's something wrong with that decision taichou." Iba said with a frown. "Isn't there anything we can do about that?"

"It is not our place to question Central 46's decisions." Komomura replied. "And if Genryuusai Dono himself believes in these orders then that is sufficient reason for me. I owe him that much."

Iba kept silent at this. He knew that his captain was deathly loyal to the captain general so it was not wise to question him further about this even if it was for a friend.

"In any case, I need to go to the meeting. Take command while I'm gone." The massive captain said before blurring off.

"Is the captain going off to another meeting?" Naruto asks Iba as he walks up. "They seem to be doing that a lot these days. Is there something going on?"

"Even if there was, you know I can't give you the details about it just yet kid." Iba replied before adding reluctantly. "But I will tell you this though. The times are changin' and I can't say I like what's been happening. So keep your eyes and ears peeled for anything suspicious."

"Iba Fukutaichou..." But before Naruto could say anything else, another member of the Seventh Division calls him.

"Naruto San! Your wife, Gaara San and Temari San are here for you."

"Go on brat. Go to your wife and friends. I'll take care of things here." Iba said to the blonde shinigami who nods gratefully.

Iba watches Naruto as he makes his way out of the Seventh Division's dojo. While he meant what he said about not liking the changes that were being made nowadays to Soul Society, Iba also felt comforted by the fact that in case things DID go south for them, he'd have the blonde upstart's support all the way.

Though he'd never admit it, Naruto had grown on him and he knew that there was no better man apart from his captain who he'd trust with watching his back.

* * *

"That's what Iba Fukutaichou said huh?" Gaara said thoughtfully as he, his sister, Naruto and Hinata walks along the well worn path towards their favorite teahouse for lunch after Naruto narrated his conversation with his fukutaichou.

The redhaired ex-jinchuuriki for Ichibi No Shukaku did not appear to change much except for a wardrobe change into the all black attire of a shinigami and had a large, wide broadsword-like zanpaktou instead of his signature gourd strapped to his back. Gaara was also wearing a white vest which indicated that he had been assigned to the First Division upon completion of his accelerated Academy training and was currently it's fourth seated officer. "Well he might be right about that."

"Are you serious? Care to elaborate on that?" Naruto asks.

"Truth be told, Yamamoto Soutaichou doesn't really seem like himself these past few weeks. I know he can be a stickler for rules and protocol but he seemed unusually insistent on following orders nowadays. Especially directives coming from Central 46 regarding shinigami affairs." Gaara revealed.

"But shinigami affairs are handled by the captains of the Gotei Thirteen and the most that Central 46 can do is give advise or suggestions." Hinata said with a frown. "They can't influence whatever decisions made by our captains."

"That may be true but there is only one captain they need to influence to tip things in their favor. And that's Yamamoto Soutaichou." Temari pointed out.

Gaara's sister wore her shinigami robe in a style similar to her old battle robe as a kunoichi with fishnet under it and still had her hair tied up in it's usual fashion. But gone was the trademark large battlefan on her back and instead, she had a nodachi length zanpaktou with a clamshell shaped tsuba strapped to her back. And upon completion of her academy studies, she was assigned to the Seventh Division as it's 6th seated officer.

"That makes sense. Influence the leader and you've practically got things in the bag." Naruto said thoughtfully. "One problem though. I don't think that Yamamoto is the type of guy who'd get swayed by so easily. Especilly with Jiisan as his lieutenant."

"Unless of course Sarutobi Fukutaichou is also convinced by whoever convinced Yamamoto Soutaichou." Gaara said. "It stand to reason that whoever did so is also influential enough to affect Sarutobi Fukutaichou's reasoning."

"Well... In some ways Central 46 IS kinda like our council. But jiji wouldn't let that happen on his watch." Naruto countered.

"Boys... Can we please not argue out here?" Hinata stated. "It's not exactly the best place to talk about this kinda' thing."

"Yeah. With what's been going around nowadays, there's no telling what's gonna happen next." Temari said.

Little does Temari knows how prophetic her words were.

**(Two weeks later)  
**

Things had been hectic in Soul Society for the past few days.

A group of Ryoka had breached the barrier surrounding Seireitei, fought and had defeated a number of prominent shigamis which included Abarai Renji Fukutaichou of the 6th Division, 3rd Seat Madarame Ikkaku and 5th Seat Ayasegawa Yumichika of the 11th Division and 5th Seat Ikkanzaka Jirobo of the 7th Division.

While Naruto didn't really think much of Jirobo who he found arrogant, he was concerned with his former instructors and part time drinking buddies Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Last he heard, Ikkaku was still recovering in the infirmary for the injuries he sustained and Yumichika only suffered minor burns.

But he was most concerned about what happened to Renji. It was reported that his own captain had ordered his confinement which greatly perturbed him. He was only doing his duty and yet when he was defeated, he was thrown in jail like a criminal which didn't sit well with Naruto.

Naruto had been discussing this with Hinata, Lee and Sakura while they were on their way to lunch when a commotion near the Fifth Division's barracks catches their attention.

"What could be happening in there?" Lee wondered looking over the crowd which had gathered just outside.

"Maybe we should go have a look. It seems serious." Sakura suggested.

The quartet makes their way through the crowd and much to their horror, finds the source of the disturbance.

Namely the corpse of the Fifth Division Captain Sosuke Aizen impaled and pinned to the wall of the Fifth Division's garden by his own zanpaktou.

Aizen's lieutenant Hinamori Momo was on her knees crying and screaming his name over and over again.

"What's with all the racket this early in the morning?" An almost mocking voice calls out.

Naruto turns and sees the Third Division Captain Ichimaru Gin walk up together with his lieutenant Izuru Kira with the ever present grin in his face. He then apparently notices the corpse of Aizen and smiles even wider. "Oh my... How perfectly dreadful. Who could've done such a thing to poor Aizen Taichou?"

Despite his words, Naruto doubted that Gin was being sincere. The Third Division captain's callousness gave Naruto more reason to dislike the foxfaced man.

"It was you!" Hinamori suddenly screams in rage as she draws her zanpaktou and charges towards Gin. "You're the one who killed Aizen Taichou you monster!"

*Clang!*

Hinamori suddenly found her path blocked by Kira who met her sword with his.

"Stop this Hinamori Fukutaichou. If you continue with this attack, you will have to go through me." Kira said tonelessly.

"Get out of my way Kira!" Hinamori screams as her reiatsu flares. "Snap! Tobuime!" Hinamori's zanpaktou transforms into it's released state and fires a pink ball of destructive energy at Kira who manages to knock it away only for it to go straight into the crowd of shinigamis watching.

"Oh s**t." Naruto curses out loud as he draws his zanpaktou and jumps in front of the oncoming projectile. Then using his sword like a baseball bat, he knocks it away where it blows a good sized hole in the wall. "That was too close."

Kira scowls as he looks at the hole created by Hinamori's projectile before turning his head back at the distraught Fifth Division lieutenant. "You know you can't release your sword within our headquarters without permission. But you did it anyways and even attacked my captain. You leave me no other choice. Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Kira's zanpaktou morphs into a cane chaped blade which he brandishes against his fellow lieutenant.

"This is getting out of hand." Hinata stated she and her friends started to move towards the combatants and possibly intervene. But as the two swung their swords at one another, the Tenth Division Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro appears between them and stops their attack himself.

"Both of you are under arrest for releasing your zanpaktous and fighting inside Seireitei." Hitsugaya intoned as the two lieutenants were restrained and taken away to the detention center. The white haired child captain then turns to Naruto. "Good work deflecting that projectile. Not many seated officers can do that especially if the attack came from Hinamori's zanpaktou." He said, genuinely impressed at the blonde shinigami.

"It was just a lucky shot Hitsugaya Taichou." Naruto downplayed. I'm just glad my zanpaktou didn't snap in two."

"Thanks Hitsugaya. For a minute there I thought I had to fend off Hinamori Fukutaichou." Gin said with a grin.

"Don't thank me yet Gin." Hitsugaya stated, his tone growing cold. "Had you hurt Hinamori, you would have me to deal with. I'm warning you, if you spill a single drop of Hinamori's blood, I'll kill you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear." The foxfaced captain replied before both he and Hitsugaya disappears, leaving the onlookers waiting for somebody to take away Aizen's body.

"That was a seriously bad situation. Are you ok, Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"I'm fine." The blonde assures her. "But something tells me, this is only the beginning."

Author's Notes: Hey guys, this is my final update for the year 2009. Hope you all have a happy and prosperous new year. As usual, R&R please :)


	8. Madness

**Chapter 8: Madness**

"Say what? The execution date has been moved to tomorow?" Naruto exclaimed.

After the tragic incident at the 5th Division, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Lee decides to continue on to have breakfast since they'll probably need to keep up their strength for what was to come.

On the way to the teahouse, they met the 10th Division's busty lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku who decides to join them as well. She then informed them of the decision to move Kuchiki Rukia's execution a week earlier.

"But it was supposed to be next week. Why would they do that?" Hinata asks.

"Aizen Taichou's death must've shaken them." Sakura concluded. "I don't blame them. A captain was killed after all and it all started when the Ryokas appeared."

Lee nods his head. "Indeed. They must have moved up the execution date to prevent any rescue attempts."

"Isn't there something strange about this whole situation?" Naruto said with a frown. "If Central 46 is doing this, then they must believe that the Ryokas are somehow responsible for Aizen Taichou's death. But from what we've seen so far, the Ryokas haven't killed anybody yet and they only seemed interested in rescuing Rukia. Besides, I don't think anyone among them has the capability of actually killing a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen."

"That's what Hitsugaya Taichou argued." Matsumoto stated. "But sadly, he was outvoted on the issue and the execution is pushing through tomorow."

"Come to think of it, when was transferring your powers to another being considered a serious crime?" Hinata asked. "Especially when it was probably an act born out of desperation?"

"It's not supposed to be." Sakura replied curtly. "But then again, Central 46's decisions are not really making a whole lot of sense."

"NOTHING is making sense these days." Naruto spoke up. "And I STILL don't understand why Kuchiki Taichou wouldn't lift a finger to help his sister."

"It's a clan affair Naruto Kun so we can't interfere with that." Lee answered. "Though I agree with you that a lot of unyouthful things are happening here in Soul Society right now."

"I agree with Naruto though. Kuchiki Taichou isn't really the most sociable captain I know but for him to condemn his sister to death like this." Matsumoto said. "Hitsugaya Taichou's doing everything he can to try and delay things."

Naruto let's his eyes travel to the Repentance Tower at a distance. "Well whatever your captain is planning, he better do it quick for Rukia's sake coz he's only got twenty four hours to do so. But then again, One day is still a lot of time & anything can happen between now and tomorow."

Ichigo was cursing himself as he runs deeper into Seireitei with an unknown pursuer hot on his heels. He thought he had managed to give the ones after him the slip but a whizzing mettalic object which he narrowly manages to avoid changes his mind.

So now, he was wasting his time running away from an unknown enemy who constantly attacked him from a distance and frankly, he was getting sick of it.

Timing it just right, he knocks aside the whirling metallic object with his zanpaktou and shouts out. "Oi! Stop flinging that thing at me! Come out and fight me like a man, dammit!"

Light feminine laughter can be heard around the area. "That's funny. So you honestly think that the only ones who can kick your ass are male? How typical."

Ichigo whirls towards the source of the voice and much to his surprise, sees a female shinigami with her hair done in two buns. In her hands, she held a length of cable with what seems to be one of those fuhma shuriken he's seen in movies attatched to one end and a small hoop which serves as a handle on the other.

"So which Ryoka are you? The one who beat Ikkaku Sempai or the one who beat Yumichika Sempai?" The female shinigami asked.

"Ikkaku? Is he alright?" Ichigo asked despite himself.

"If you're the guy who beat him, then all I've got to say is better men have tried but failed to kill him." The girl answered as she starts twirling her unusual weapon with a predatory smile. "But that would also mean that you're someone worth fighting and seeing that nobody else is here, we might as well get it on. My name is Higarushi Tenten, 6th Seat of the 11th Division."

"6th Seat? No offense lady but if your third seat Ikkaku couldn't beat me then a 6th seat can't..." Ichigo blurted out before he stopped himself and realized what a terrible mistake it was to voice out his thoughts to the female shinigami. "Ummm... I didn't really mean it to sound..."

"You know..." Tenten started with a tick mark on her forehead. "...I WAS gonna play with you for a bit before I turn you in. But for that thing you just said, I think I'll just cut right down to the chase and kill you here and now."

Before Ichigo knew it, he was dodging the shinigami's chained shuriken. A moment later, he'd regret ducking his head as Tenten was already in front of him and connecting with a knee to the face and sending him flying back.

"Touken Sanshiki: Byakko (Cold Steel Third Stance: White Tiger)." Tenten intoned. Her weapon changes into another cabled weapon with a thick three pronged dagger and a weighted cable. She then throws the weighted cable and manages to catch Ichigo with it by the arm.

"Get over here!" Tenten yells as she pulls Ichigo towards her with surprising strength before attempting to stab him with the dagger. The strawberry haired teen manages to block her attack with Zangetsu and tries to counter her but she jumps back ,swings him around and sends him crashing against a building.

But the momentum of the swing frees him from her chains and he quickly gets back on his feet to avoid getting caught off-guard.

"Her Zanpaktou has two released forms?" Ichigo mutters to himself as he warily studies his opponent. This lady was no slouch and the way she handled her weapon indicated that she was a pro.

"But I can't lose here." He said, gritting his teeth as he prepares to attack. He didn't like the idea of attacking a girl but he had to save Rukia no matter what.

He charges at Tenten whose eyes widens at Ichigo's sudden aggressiveness. Ichigo swings his sword at the female shinigami with the full intent of cutting her down and finishing the fight with one stroke.

Luckily, Tenten had a counter for that.

"Touken Ichisiki: Seiryu (Cold Steel First Stance: Blue Dragon)." Tenten's released zanpaktou then transforms into a spear-like weapon with a cross like blade on one end and a small metallic sphere with a tassel on the other. Ichigo is forced to retreat to dodge a swipe by Tenten and as he jumps back, the sharp pain on his cheek from a cut indicated how close it had been.

But Tenten wasn't done yet. She spins around and jams the metallic sphere of her weapon to Ichigo's stomach and sends him stumbling back in pain.

"Wow. I've NEVER had to use more then two stances in a fight before. Guess you're really as good as Ikkaku Senpai said you are." Tenten said before narrowing her eyes. "But that would mean that you're still holding back on me Ryoka. You sure you want to do that considering that your life's on the line?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo denied. "I AM taking you seriously."

Tenten shakes her head in frustration. "You stubborn..." She suddenly stops as a familiar and immense spiritual pressure floods the area. "Aww damn... He's here." She mutters with a sigh.

Ichigo watches in confusion as the female shinigami re-seals her zanpaktou to it's jian-like default form and sheaths it before turning around. "Oi! Where are going? We're not finished here!" He calls out.

Tenten looks back at Ichigo. "What's the point? Now that HE'S here, he's gonna want to fight you and you'll be as good as dead anyways."

"He? Who are you...?" Before Ichigo could finish his question, a massive eyepatch wearing man wearing the tattered haori of a captain with bells on the tip of each of his spiky hair appears in front of Tenten.

_"Th-This guy is the s-source of that monstrous spiritual pressure. What power..." _Ichigo thought to himself, warily noting the insane grin the man was sporting.

"Yo Tenten." The man greets as he sized up Ichigo. "This one of the Ryoka?"

"Hai Zaraki Taichou. He's actually the one who beat Ikkaku." Tenten replied.

"Is that right?" The identified Zaraki said, giving Ichigo a closer look and noticing the cut on his cheek. "Is that your handiwork? Lemme guess. He didn't want to go all out on you, didn't he?" Tenten's only answer was to glare at Ichigo. "Well I guess that he'll have to now coz if he doesn't, then I'll make him regret wasting my time."

"Teehehehehehe... Ken Chan's gonna play again after such a long time." A pink haired little girl with a lieutenant's badge who pops up from behind Zaraki's shoulder laughs.

"That I am so both you and Tenten better stay back." Zaraki stated. His pink haired lieutenant nods and together with the bun haired Sixth Seater, leaps away. The hulking Eleventh Division captain then turns his attention back to Ichigo with a big smile. "Now then... Let's dance punk."

After accompanying his wife to her division HQ, Naruto was about to report in to his own division when he suddenly senses a massive clash of two reiatsu signatures.

The first reiatsu signature was easy enough to identify. Nobody could copy the oppresively powerful reiatsu of Zaraki Kenpachi.

Naruto was unable to identify the second signature though which meant that it probably belonged to one of the Ryokas. But what perturbed him about the Ryoka's reiatsu was how tainted it felt.

Almost similar to that of a hollow.

Without a second thought, he rushes towards the site of the conflict and finds his old friend Tenten and her division's child-like vice captain intently watching the titanic battle between the Ryoka and Zaraki.

"Tenten! Kusajishi Fuku-Taichou!" Both females look back and sees the blonde haired fourth seater of the seventh division appear behind them.

"Naruto." "Foxy-Kun." Naruto chose to ignore the nickname given to him by the Eleventh Division's lieutenant and looks at the battle below. "Is that the Ryoka that's been causing all the ruckus around here?" He asks.

"Yeah. He's the one that Ikkaku Sempai lost too. And judging from the way he's fighting now, I would've lost to him too eventually if Zaraki Taichou didn't catch up." Tenten answered, earning her a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"Well it's a good thing that Zaraki Taichou caught up when he did." Naruto said, focusing his attention on the Ryoka. "There's something off about this guy's reiatsu and I've got a feeling that if you had pushed him too far, it would have ended badly for you."

"It won't happen anymore though coz it's over." Tenten stated as she and her companions watched in amazement as Zaraki's worn looking blade actually penetrated the intruder's massive sword and stabbed him through the heart. The Ryoka collapses as Zaraki withdrew his blade and started walking away. "He did well lasting this long against Zaraki Taichou but in the end, the difference in ability was too large."

Naruto chose not to point out that it was the same case when he fought against Neji and instead, carefully observed the Ryoka as if expecting something to happen.

And something DID happen.

Despite the grave wounds that has been dealt on him, the Ryoka stood back up as his body started expelling dark reiatsu.

"The tainted reiatsu's more prominent now." Naruto mutters as Zaraki engaged the Ryoka in combat once again and going all out until, after one final attack with a power backlash so strong that it nearly blew the observers off their feet even from a distance, both men went down unconscious sporting various injuries.

"Ken Chan!" Yachiru cried as she rushed towards her captain while Naruto and Tenten went for the Ryoka when a familiar looking figure suddenly pops out and ran towards the unconscious intruder.

"Is that... Ganju?" Tenten asks.

Naruto nods his head. "Looks like it. I never expected that he'd be helping the Ryoka considering he looks like a shinigami in that getup."

The said man's head suddenly whips back upon feeling the presence of a couple of shinigamis and growls as he reaches for the blade strapped to his back.

Tenten shook her head at the sight. "Even you're not dumb enough to try and take on TWO seated officers of the Gotei Thirteen are you?"

"Bring it! I'm not scared of any of you." Ganju said threateningly. Tenten could only stare at him before shrugging her shoulders.

"Your funeral buddy." Tenten said as she started to draw her zanpaktou when a hand from Naruto stops her. "Naruto?"

"Tell me something Ganju. Why are you helping the Ryoka? You DO know he's trying to rescue a shinigami don't you?" Naruto asks.

"I do. As a matter of fact, it's the same shinigami who is the reason why my brother Kaien is dead." Ganju confirmed. "But neither am I the type of guy who'd let someone die for all the wrong reasons like you shinigamis."

Tenten bristled at the insult but was held back by Naruto who studies Ganju before coming to a decision. "Today's your lucky day then Ganju coz I'm letting you and the Ryoka go with a warning. Stay out of shinigami affairs coz we're more then capable of handling our own problems."

"Naruto. I don't think..." Tenten started but was stopped by Naruto before he continued. "But this is gonna be your ONLY warning Ganju coz the next time you cause this kind of trouble, there WILL be consequences. And also, tell your Ryoka friend to leave Soul Society while he has the chance. Enough blood has been shed and there's no need to shed any more for this."

Wordlessly, Ganju picked up the strawberry haired invader and ran off, leaving Naruto and Tenten behind.

"I hope you know what you're doing Naruto." Tenten said.

The blonde gives his friend a look before answering. "With all that's been happening these past few days, I'm not sure anymore."

Author's Notes: Managed to update this story. As usual, R&R


End file.
